Cherish
by Bia Landgraf
Summary: Kagome é uma cantora precoce que decidiu viver apenas entre o talento e o estudo.Inuyasha é um estudante que sofre o preconceito por ser um hanyou.Dois seres diferentes,com o mesmo fracasso:deixar de amar,para não se machucar.UA[InuKag,MirSan,SeshRin]
1. Prólogo

**Nota:**

**Inuyasha e seus personagens não me pertencem. Infelizmente u.u**

**Essa fic pode se parecer com várias, mas não vou plagiar ninguém!**

* * *

**_Escrita ouvindo:My Immortal_**

**_Artista:Evanescence_**

* * *

_**Cherish**_

_A tempestade caía cada vez mais forte._

_O hospital estava vazio._

_Poucas pessoas entravam e saiam com suas olheras de sono._

_O lugar tinha um iluminação horrível, sendo dirigido, por nenhuma, sequer atendente._

_Os doutores existente ali, apenas entravam nas pequenas saletas, cuidando de seus pacientes que provavelmente passavam a noite na maca._

_Em um pequeno cômodo, em frente da recepção, uma garota de seus 5 anos, sentada, chutava o chão impacientemente._

_Enquanto a outra menina de seus 8 anos observava cada movimento da pequena._

_-O que te preocupa? - perguntou a mais velha_

_-Por quê ele tem que estar lá dentro? - perguntou inocente, a menor._

_-Porque sim._

_-Quero ver o papai._

_-Não vai mais vê-lo._

_-Mamãe também disse isso! – falou alto com sua voz esganiçada, agora de pé. – Se é assim, quero falar com ele pela última 'veixx'. – disse indignada._

_-Para vê-lo morrer? – perguntou a outra criança também de pé._

_-Ele não vai morrer! – gritou chorando._

_Ela virou-se e correu para a sala onde tinha certeza que se pai estaria._

_Era tarde da noite, nenhum médico perceberia que a menina estava ali._

_Encostou na maçaneta e a girou lentamente, podendo sentir o cheiro medicinal da sala._

_Ainda com lágrimas nos olhos viu seu ente deitado, com os olhos fechados._

_-Pai! – exclamou o abraçando._

_O homem abriu os olhos e segurou a mão da filha._

_-Minha filha...O que faz aqui...? – perguntou com dificuldade._

_-Papai... – começou soluçando – Mamãe e Kikyou falam que vais morrer._

_-Não tenha medo, Kagome. – pediu apertando sua mão._

_-Não quero que vá, papai!Não me abandone, 'pu favô'!_

_-Não irei te abandonar...De maneira alguma...Sempre estarei aqui – pousou sua mão junto à dela no tórax da criança. – No seu coração._

_Ela chorou mais._

_-No coração não vale papai!Quero você aqui!Comigo, sempre! – gritou balançando a cabeça._

_-Ninguém vive para sempre... - riu docemente - Mas as pessoas ficam guardadas conosco, eternamente._

_-Como vou viver assim, papai?_

_-Estarei com você. A toda a hora. Eu te amo, Kagome._

_-Também te amo papai. – disse o abraçando. – Não quero que vá._

_-Mamãe vai cuidar de ti._

_-E Souta-kun?Só tem alguns meses..._

_-Vai cuidar dele pra mim não vai?_

_-Sem o senhor, não vai ser a mesma coisa._

_Ele sorriu carinhosamente._

_-Você é capaz de tudo, Kagome. Tudo. - passou a mão no rosto da menina - Nunca deixe que seus medos afetem sua vida..._

_-Meu medo é que você parta._

_Ele sorriu novamente._

_-Disso?Não tema.Lembra-se do nosso pingente? – perguntou apontando para um colar em seu pescoço, onde havia a metade de um coração, com palavras indescritíveisá distancia. – Tens a outra metade não é mesmo?_

_-Claro que sim!E está 'qui ! –apontou para seu colar._

_-É o nosso pacto, para todo sempre, certo?_

_-Todinho papai?_

_O homem riu dificultado.Aproximou a cabeça de Kagome até seu rosto e beijou a testa dela._

_-Amo-te muito Kagome...Minha filha querida._

_-Eu também papai, eu também... – murmurou com os olhos marejados._

_-Promete que não esquecerá do seu velho pai? - perguntou feliz._

_-Prometo. – sorriu também. Deixando com que várias lágrimas rolassem sobre sua face._

_O homem respirou pesadamente.Assim, fechando os olhos, ainda sorrindo._

_A criança ouviu os apitos dos aparelhos que havia em volta de seu pai.Provavelmente, mostrando o estado sem saídas do paciente._

_Kagome encostou o ouvido no peito do ente.O coração parava de bater.Ela soluçou enquanto agarrava a manga da blusa dele._

_-Eu juro! –sussurrou a pequena._

_A porta se escancarou._

_-Kagome!Eu disse para não vir até seu pai!_

_-Mamãe! – ela berrou abraçando a mulher._

_A mãe observou o estado do pai, apertando mais a filha.Deixando o choro cair junto à da menina._

_-Não chore minha pequena..._

_Os médicos entraram correndo e começaram a mexer nas máquinas.Choacalhavam o homem, gritavam uns para os outros e pediram para que Kagome saísse, enquanto a mãe desta chorava inconsolável._

_A criança voltou devagar com as várias lágrimas caindo quietas.Passou pelo corredor notando o vazio daquele local._

_Chegou novamente até a pequena salinha em que estava._

_Observou a outra menina sentada em um dos bancos, séria, olhando a noite pela janela._

_Kagome deu mais alguns passos vagarosos, que fizeram Kikyou virar-se._

_-Gostou de ver seu pai morrer?_

_Kagome sorriu ainda com lágrimas._

_-Sabe, prima?Pelo menos...Eu pude ver meu papai pela última vez. Pude ouvir a voz dele de novo. – abriu um sorriso ainda maior.Se aproximou de Kikyou, olhando a janela e pode ver uma pequena estrela no céu.Pôs suas mãos para trás graciosamente. – E... pude ver... Seu sorriso, mais uma vez._

_**Continua...**_

* * *

**OBS:O jeito que a Kagome está falando é aqueles jeitos de criancinha, sabem?Por isso algumas palavras, eu escrevi do jeito que são ouvidas.**

**OBS.2:A parte em que ela entrou no quarto do pai,eu escrevi ouvindo: Time After Time. Da Eva Cassidy.**

**OBS.3:Quem não conhecer as músicas e quiserem ouvir, vão no Musica Uol (endereço no profile) e bote o nome da música.A maioria que eu botar aqui vai ter lá.**

* * *

**Oi!**

**Estou começando outra fic...**

**Especialmente de romance...Totalmente diferente de AP.**

**O próximo capítulo vou postar ainda nesse feriado.O resto pode demorar porquê ainda não tenho muitas idéias...**

**Beijos...Espero que gostem.**


	2. Island In The Sun

**Nota:**

**Inuyasha e seus personagens não me pertencem. Infelizmente u.u**

**Se essa fic se parecer com outra é por acaso. Pois apesar de detalhes iguais, ela foi baseada em idéias, espero que únicas, do meu, exclusivo, cérebro ;)**

* * *

**_Começo escrito, ouvindo: Hello_**

**_Artista: Evanescence_**

* * *

**OLHOS DOURADOS**

**Island In The Sun**

O som começou a surgir devagar.

As caixas vibravam a cada nota musical.

O suspense e a escuridão reinavam sobre aquele pequeno espaço. Tornado por simples sombras.

Em poucos instantes, a voz feminina invadiu o ambiente, trazendo gritos escandalosos.

Na grama, pessoas rolavam e berravam. Repetiam seu nome e cantavam com as mãos no ar.

Repentinamente, a dona da voz apareceu sobre a madeira, trazendo ainda mais barulhos, pulos e flores 'voadoras'.

A jovem sorria enquanto recitava com melodia, a letra. Abanava a mão em cumprimento ao público.

Os carros que andavam perto da praça, paravam, apenas para ouvirem sua voz. Que se estendia por boa parte do bairro.

Sentado num simples banco, afastado da multidão, tinha uma visão privilegiada. Escutando algo que o relaxava.

Observou os movimentos da cantora.

"Jovem. Muito mais que eu."

Aquelas palavras lhe tocavam demais...Algumas tristes, outras felizes...Calmas e serenas.Tanto como, saltitantes e sorridentes.

"Só mais um fã do trabalho dela."

Deu um curto e desanimado suspiro.

"Uma simples atração, como mais milhares de pessoas daquele país."

A simples vontade de um dia poder conhecer aquela que escrevia as músicas, que modestamente, descreviam o mesmo sentimento que tal meio-yokai possuía.

* * *

-Eu disse, eu disse!Ele tá mais calmo!Não disse? 

-Tá, você venceu. – falou desanimada – Ele nem sequer olha pra ela! – disse apontando para um rapaz sentado.

-Ele já viu até demais...É sensível a ponto de ficar apenas escutando.

-Ahh eu gosto das músicas dela!

-Eu também gosto.Poréééémmm...Não viciado como ele.

A garota riu.Os dois se encararam amorosamente. Observaram mais uma vez o amigo e saíram dali.

* * *

Devia parar logo. 

Aquelas lágrimas poderiam fazer um curto-circuito se chegasse a encostar-se ao microfone.

Ninguém mais estaria vendo. Estava longe das pessoas, elas não veriam a tristeza de uma garota. Não daquela.

"Estou aqui para cantar...Ninguém se importa se estou triste ou não. Essas pessoas não..."

Soltou ainda mais as palavras melancolicamente, enquanto limpava discretamente o que saía de seus olhos.

Com a visão meio embaçada continuou a recitar palavras melódicas enquanto agachava, apertando as mãos dos fãs

Quando aquela música parou, partiu para a última, mais alegre e calma.

Observou a pequena paisagem que havia atrás das pessoas.Sem sorrisos, cantou com mais emoção. Balançando o corpo timidamente, de olhos fechados.

Abriu-os e visualizou o rapaz que a observava profundamente.

Ele estava tão longe.

E ainda assim podia vê-lo.

Deu passos à frente para enxerga-lo melhor e fitou seus orbes.

Um arrepio passou pelo seu corpo.Olhou ainda mais, cantando cada vez com mais emoção.

"Esses olhos...Amarelos..."

* * *

Fulminou com os olhos cada movimento da garota. 

Sentiu a inveja tomar toda a sua mente e ver tantas pessoas gritando em volta dela lhe trouxe a vontade de gritar e expulsar todo aquele bando.

"Sempre ela, sempre ela...Só porque eu não sou igual a ela."

Notou sua veia erguida e lembrou de seu sangue.

"O mesmo sangue daquela pirralha..."

O mesmo tom de cabelo. Quase o mesmo penteado.

A mesma família.

Já a irritara as várias vezes em que era confundida com a prima.

Com a maldita menina.

Que nem sofrera tanto como ela. Nem tinha uma personalidade igual à dela.

Aquela jovem que a amava e lhe queria o melhor. Recebendo em troca _o nada. _

A pessoa que esteve sempre ao seu lado.Desde o momento em que perdera os pais, até o segundo em que se encontrava agora.

Jogava pragas pelos olhos, contra a _doce _menina.

"A perfeita e tudo de bom...A linda e meiga.É sempre ela...O resto do mundo esquece que eu existo. Menos ela...A bendita que todo mundo gosta... Sempre você não é mesmo, Kagome?"

* * *

Limpou o suor com o pano que estava sobre o banco. 

-Ufa... – suspirou.

Sentou-se na poltrona e tomou um gole da água que havia em sua garrafa.

Respirou profundamente e lembrou daquele rapaz que a assistia.Lembrou dos seus olhos que lhe chamara atenção.

Direcionou o olhar para seu violão sobre a mesinha.O pegou e passou a tocar algumas notas sem sentido.

-Acabamos de terminar um show, Kagome. Não quer descansar? – falou uma voz atrás de si.

Apoiou o instrumento no chão e olhou para trás. Fitou o baterista de cabelos presos.

-É você Kouga... – voltou a colocar o violão sobre as pernas. – Andamos fazendo shows demais não é mesmo?

-Os estudantes estão de férias...No período escolar não são tantos.

-E nesse período não descanso porque tenho que estudar.

-Não prefere parar de estudar Kagome? – perguntou sentando-se ao lado dela.

-Não. Nunca vou abandonar estudos. Não quero sobreviver apenas da música, para sempre.

-Não? – repetiu desapontado.

-Não...Quero viver também. – suspirou. – Vou mudar para o colégio da Kikyou. Não quero mais estudar nesses colégios de gente esnobe.

-A Kikyou aceitou isso? – ele questionou com a sobrancelha arqueada.

-Nem sabe ainda. Quero estudar lá porque o ensino é muito bom. Rin também estuda lá. – falou seriamente.

-Sua amiga tudo bem...Mas a Kikyou te odeia! – Kouga exclamou.

-Moramos na mesma casa, somos primas e a amo como tal. – disse calmamente.

O yokai lobo sorriu balançando a cabeça. Observou a bela face que se concentrava nos dedos que elevava sobre as cordas.

Levantou-se, a deixando sozinha no pequeno camarim.

* * *

-Está feliz? 

-...

-Alô?Terra chamando Inuyasha!

-...

-Sango...Ele morreu.

-Que flores você quer no seu caixão, Inuyasha?

-Rosas brancas, por favor, Sango.

-Serão providenciadas.

-Obrigado. – respondeu sorrindo.

-Me lembre de andar com um rádio. Ou então pedir a Rin para trazer a amiga dela todo dia na escola para cantar pro Inuyasha. - Miroku exclamou radiante.

O hanyou fechou a cara.

-Não teve graça.

-Apenas um lembrete.

-Feh! – cruzou os braços.

"Começou..." Sango pensou num suspiro.

O meio-yokai puxou o _discman_ e começou a andar de volta ao lar. Miroku e Sango o seguiram, desanimados.

Cantarolou baixinho alguns trechos das músicas que escutava e a vontade de aceitar a proposta de Miroku passou pela sua mente.

Balançou a cabeça e observou queos doisestavam calados demais.

Fechou os olhos apreciando a voz que tocava em seus ouvidos.

"Como eu viajo..."

* * *

'_Hip, hip. Hip, hip'_

Abriu os olhos lentamente.

_When you're on a holiday_

_Quando você está de férias_

Estendeu os braços, espreguiçando-se.

_You can't find the words to say_

_Você não pode encontrar as palavras para dizer_

Soltou um suspiro enorme e observou o relógio ao se lado.

_All the things that come to you_

_Todas as coisas que vem para você_

Levantou devagar e se direcionou ao banheiro.

_And I wanna feel it too_

_E eu quero sentir isso também_

Observou seu rosto sonolento no espelho.

_(Refrão)_

_On a island in the sun_

_Numa ilha no sol_

Jogou água em seus olhos e os enxugou com a toalha laranja.

_We'll playing and having fun_

_Nós brincaremos e divertiremos_

Pegou sua escova de dente e utilizou o creme dentário sobre a parte felpuda do objeto.

_And it makes me feel so fine I can't control my brain_

_E isso me fará tão bem que não poderei controlar meu cérebro_

Após esfregar e enxaguar sua boca, pegou o seu antigo _microfone._

'_Hip, hip'_

Escovou seus cabelos embaraçados, com uma certa dificuldade.

_When you're on a golden sea_

_Quando você esta num mar de ouro_

Depois de tentativas inúteis, entrou no chuveiro, para uma rápida ducha.

_You don't need any memory_

_Você não precisa de memória_

Enrolou-se numa toalha e amarrou a outra no cabelo.

_Just a place to call your own_

_Apenas de um lugar que chame de nosso_

Correu até seu quarto e olhou novamente ao relógio.

Seguiu até o armário e pegou seu novo uniforme verde. Passando a vesti-lo.

_As we drift into the zone_

_Para nós derivarmos dentro do lugar_

Foi novamente ao banheiro.

Observou seu rosto e escovou de novo seus cabelos, dessa vez, com sucesso.

_(Refrão)_

_We'll run away together_

_Fugiremos juntos._

Passou o lápis no olho. Colocou uma sombra simples esverdeada clara e acompanhou com um gloss brilhante.

Tocou sua franja, tentando arruma-la de um modo mais bonito. Até resolver deixa-la assim mesmo.

_We'll spend some time forever_

_Gastaremos algum tempo para sempre_

Voltou ao seu quarto e sentou em sua cama desarrumada.

Calçou seus sapatos e levantou-se.

Deu um jeito na cama e se dirigiu a porta, pegando antes, sua mochila.

_We'll never fell bad anymore_

_Nunca mais sentiremos mal_

Chegou a cozinha e percebeu que os familiares ainda não haviam acordado.

Focalizou uma atraente e vermelha maçã. Pegou-a para si.

_We'll spend some time forever_

_Gastaremos algum tempo para sempre_

Colocou a bolsa em suas costas e deu uma mordida em sua maçã.

Saiu de casa e deu de cara com uma pessoa que saía de seu jardim.

_We'll never fell bad anymore_

_Nunca mais sentiremos mal_

Correu até ela e tocou-lhe o ombro.

-Bom dia, Kikyou-chan! – cumprimentou sorrindo.

-Bom dia... – a prima respondeu mal-humorada, desviando o olhar.

E assim seguiram uma ao lado da outra, em silêncio.

Para o primeiro dia de aula.

'_Hip, hip, hip, hip...'_

_**Continua...****

* * *

**_

_**Música final: Island in the Sun.**_

_**Essa música é como se fosse a trilha sonora. Do fundo. Pois é cantada por homens, por isso não seria uma das que Kagome canta, ok?**_

_

* * *

**Oie!** _

_**Tipo...Eu disse que ia postar no feriado, mas beleza...**_

_**Espero que estejam gostando. Vou ver se aumento os caps...**_

_**Kissus**_

_**Ja ne.**_


	3. Ma Baker

**Nota:**

**Inuyasha e seus personagens não me pertencem. Ainda...**

**

* * *

**

CHERISH

Ma baker

O Sol já nem raiava tão cedo. As gotas do orvalho já tocavam qualquer coisa que passava ao seu a baixo.

Um vento leve tocava as cortinas balançando-as. Os pequenos e grandes pôsteres eram tocados, causando pequenos e indescritíveis barulhos.

Curtos filetes de luz passaram pela parte fechada da veneziana. Assim, trazendo ao rapaz dormente, os olhos abertos e atentos a qualquer movimento.

Com um pouco de dificuldade, piscou os olhos com força e moveu a cabeça, o suficiente para visualizar o pequeno despertador, que obrigatoriamente deveria ter tocado...O que não foi feito.

Arregalou os olhos. Passou a mão, rápido nestes, voltando a olha-lo.

-ATRASADOS! – gritou levantando-se.

Piscou ainda mais e girou em torno de si. Não havia ninguém naquele quarto. Nunca teve.

"Por quê estou gritando?Miroku nem dorme aqui...Graças a Deus..."

Correu até seu armário tirando o uniforme formal de seu colégio e vestiu-o rapidamente.

Após isso, dirigiu-se ao banheiro da suíte. Lavou seu rosto e observou-se. Passou a mão nas orelhas e pegou um boné, sem colocá-lo. O adolescente olhou para baixo, na base da pia e viu um perfume masculino, grudado num bilhete.

"_Atrai gatinhas!"_

Pousou o frasco e fechou os olhos e o punho. Apertou ainda mais sua mão.

-MALDITO MONGE PEVERTIDO!

Fulminou com os olhos, sua imagem no espelho. O que haveria de tão errado em si? Pegou o perfume e botou-o perto de seu rosto, para enxergar, melhor, o que estava escrito.

Aproximou-o do nariz e inconseqüente apertou-o. Exclamou um palavrão em voz alta e passou a bater no rosto, tentando tirar a irritação que aquilo havia trazido.

Lavou o rosto e correu para onde estaria seu irmão e 'amigo'.

-MIROKU! HUMANO IDIOTA! ONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ?

-Bom dia Inuyasha! – o rapaz respondeu alegremente.

O hanyou o segurou pela gola da camisa escolar.

-Já disse para não entrar no meu quarto e botar suas coisinhas inúteis, não disse? – exclamou furioso.

-Calmo, calminho, amigo! Eu estava de passagem! Não pude evitar! – defendeu.

Inuyasha o levantou ainda mais, trazendo a atenção do meio-irmão.

-Solte-o, Inuyasha.

-Você não manda em mim! – berrou o largando.

Seshoumaru arqueou a sobrancelha, ironizado, e voltou a ler seu jornal.

-Vamos! Diga seu idiota! Que diabos de ajuda vai servir tantas tralhas? – ele gritou novamente.

-Fala sério, cara...Tá encalhado desde que a Kikyou te largou.

Inuyasha contou até dez mentalmente.

-PREPARE-SE PARA MORRER SEU SEM-VERGONHA!

-Nãããããão! – o monge negou, pegando sua bolsa e saindo da casa.

O meio-yokai pegou sua mochila, também e saiu da casa atrás do colegial. Dessa vez, sem piedade.

* * *

-Ai...Que enorme...Hei, prima, me mostra o colégio, por favor? – pediu segurando o braço da garota, trêmula. 

Kikyou parou após passarem pelo portão e serem recebidos por olhares curiosos.

Ela olhou seriamente e cansada, o rosto da menina e soltou-se de seu braço.

-Kagome. Aqui, esqueça que eu existo. – pediu.

-O quê? Como assim? – a cantora indagou, confusa.

-Lembre-se: eu não te conheço. – sussurrou, saindo de perto dela.

A cantora se sentiu vazia. Olhou as várias pessoas que a observavam. Passou as mãos pelo cabelo, nervosa. Corou e andou rápido para dentro do colégio.

A prima ainda a olhou e suspirou ao longe, sendo recebida pelas alegres e interesseiras, amigas.

Após passar por tantos olhares curiosos, andou até onde pensava que encontraria a solidão. Foi até um corredor que realmente estava solitário. Viu o famoso mural do ano letivo com os nomes dos alunos e suas devidas classes.

Chegou mais perto e procurou o primeiro ano. Tocou o dedo sobre o papel procurando seu nome e sala.

"A...B...C...D...E...Onde é que eu fico?" - pensou.

De repente, uma garota com uma caneta sobre a orelha com seus cabelos presos, segurando um papel com suas tarrachinhas prontas para coloca-la, apareceu. Resmungando consigo mesmo.

-Aquele idiota, safado! Fica falando coisas pro Kohaku... – falou sozinha, sem perceber a garota ao seu lado. – E o moleque ainda vem tirar satisfações? Fala sério! O Miroku vai ver...Aquele devasso, sem vergonha...Eu vou acabar com a raça dele em questão de seg...

-Errr...Com licença? – Kagome pediu receosa.

-Ahn? Ah!- corou – desculpa, não te vi aí. Posso ajudar?

A famosa observou que ela tinha o uniforme do colégio. Provavelmente era aluna.

-É...Bom, é que entrei esse ano no primeiro colegial...

-Ah! Eu também sou do primeiro ano! Mas estou a mais tempo aqui...

-É que estou meio perdida , ...

-Tayjia. Sango Tayjia. Pode me chamar só de Sango , ...

-Kagome.

-Oh, sim! Prazer... Procure no H. Espero que esteja lá! – disse voltando a colocar seus papéis no mural.

Kagome viu seu nome e voltou-se a garota.

-É...Parece que estou aqui mesmo.

-Que bom, Kagome! Se quiser posso te apresentar para os meus amigos. – falou radiante, ainda sem olhar para ela – Bom...Da nossa classe,garota só uma mesmo. Dois garotos do segundo ano são super legais...Vai se dar bem com eles! – pronunciou interessada, enquanto apertava uma das tarrachinhas, com força.

-Por acaso, algum deles era o que você estava xingando...?

-Err...Você ouviu?

-Desculpa...

-Não! Que isso... – riu corada - ...É que eu fico com vergonha... É sim, só o Miroku. O outro era o meu irmão. O Kohaku ... Mas é pequenininho. Os do segundo são meio idiotas de vez em quando. O Miroku é um tarado e o Inuyasha é um grosso.

-Nossa...

-Não se preocupe! Com certeza vão gostar de você. – falou olhando para Kagome – "Acho que já vi esse rosto..."

Ao perceber a curiosidade nos olhos de Sango, Kagome apontou para uma das folhas, rápida.

-O que é isso que você está botando?

-Ahhh, isso? – desviou o olhar para os seus papéis. – Sou representante de cursos aqui no colégio. E tenho que ficar anunciando os novos horários e turmas – disse num suspiro – É um saco se quer saber.

-Não é tão ruim assim é?

-Dos cursos que eu gosto...Sou muito ativa e preencho todo meu tempo nisso. Foi esse meu empenho que fizeram com que eu fosse representante. Cheia de responsabilidades... – falou desanimada – Isso, por que eu ainda escrevo matérias pro jornal da escola.

-Puxa! Você é ativa mesmo! - sorriu – E ainda tem tempo pra estudar?

-Pior que tenho! – riu – É muito bom fazer o que gosta... A gente esquece os problemas... Se sente bem por fazer algo. – disse sorrindo.

Kagome sorriu e se sentiuleve com as palavras da garota.

"Ela parece ser diferente..."

-Sangoooooooooooooooo! – uma menina de sua idade gritou de longe,

Esta se virou e correu para abraçar a garota.

-Faaaaaala baixinha! – deu um beijo na bochecha dela.

Kagome se aproximou mais tentando enxergar a figura nos braços da garota. Ela se soltou de Sango e observou a pessoa a sua frente.

-KAGOME!

A mais baixa, pulou em cima de Kagome que estava confusa. Separou-se um pouco para poder olhar para o rosto dela.

-Rin! É você?

-O que você acha?

Voltaram a se abraçar deixando Sango ao lado.

-Vi a sua prima lá fora , mas achei que não viria hoje!

-Sabe que não sou de perder aula!

-E por que não me ligou! Ela te largou! Eu podia pelo menos te apresenta umas pessoas, sei lá! – Rin falava nervosa.

-Calminha amiga! Ainda nem começou a aula...E eu encontrei a Sango. – virou-se para ela.

-Ela está viva, Rin-chan! Mas agora me expliquem... Já se conheciam, é?

Rin fez um cara como se aquilo fosse óbvio.

-Eu e Rin somos amigas desde pequenas. Somos vizinhas. – Kagome explicou com naturalidade.

-Ahhhhhh...Sua má! – falou para Rin e se dirigiu a Kagome - Ninguém nunca falo nada de você, Kagome, né Rin...?

Esta, aumentou ainda mais sua cara de _obvidade _.

-Tanto quanto milhões de japoneses falam de Kagome – esta ficou vermelha – Não disse quinhentas vezes ano passado pro Inuyasha que Kagome Higurashi vinha? – perguntou com a sobrancelha arqueada.

Sango fez menção em falar algo. Entretanto, desistiu. Piscou algumas vezes observando Kagome, detalhadamente. Até decidir falar.

-Não notei... – falou perplexa. – Que bom que não é uma esnobe e chata! – complementou radiante.

-Err...

-Que bom que é direta Sango... – Rin expressou sua face como _sabe-tudo _- Tem que conhecer, Sango-chan...

-Me enganei. – Sango sorriu para Kagome que retribuiu timidamente.

-Que tal irmos para a classe? – Rin prosseguiu – Sempre ficamos lá. Inuyasha e Miroku vão nos encontrar.

As duas puxaram Kagome que estava deslocada e seguiram até o local.

* * *

-MORRA CANALHA! 

-SOCORRO, SANGOZINHA!

Inuyasha e Miroku haviam acabado de chegar na classe, vazia, das garotas. Logo, o monge se escondeu atrás de Sango.

-Cds, cueca ou camisinha? – Sango perguntou acostumada, ignorando o ser atrás de si.

-Perfume. – respondeu cruzando os braços de olhos fechados.

-Recado...? – Rin perguntou.

- "Atrai gatinhas." Feh! – resmungou de mal-humor.

Rin balançou a cabeça negativa.

-Bem...Minha amiga...Kagome Higurashi. - Inuyasha a olhou, surpreso.

-Minha nossa! – Miroku exclamou segurando a mão de Kagome, esquecendo de Inuyasha – É muito mais bonita de perto. Prazer senhorita Higurashi, eu sou Miroku.

-Ahn... Pode me chamar de Kagome...Obrigada, o prazer é todo meu. – falou corada.

-Então...Kagome, gostaria de ter um filho meu?

PLAFT!

Sango dera-lhe um tapa.

-Relaxa, Kagome, como eu disse. É um tarado.

-Ai Sango... – Miroku resmungou.

-Continuando... – Rin prosseguiu e sorriu marota – Esse é o Inuyasha.

Inuyasha abriu mais seus olhos e olhou nos dela. Não se mexeu.

-Hum...Prazer..."Esses olhos..." – ela pensou.

-Feh!

Tuc...! (XD)

Sango cutucou Inuyasha.

-Como eu disse também...É um grosso.

-Fica falando mal da gente é, Sango? – Inuyasha falou em tom alto.

-Não fale alto, idiota!

-E como eu nunca disse, K-chan, Sango é a manipuladora desses dois...

-Oh...

-Rin... – Sango ameaçou.

O sinal soou. Para o começo de um novo ano letivo.

-Aulas...

Antes de segui-los, Kagome parou.

"A Rin tem amigos estranhos... Só que, não sinto aquele frio de seus rostos..."

* * *

-O que fazia com Kagome Higurashi ao seu lado, Kikyou? 

-Nada. – respondeu séria.

-A conhece?

-É nova no colégio. Me viu e para não ficar solitária no colégio já começou falar com quem não conhece... _Matraqueira. _(fala demais u.u)

-É uma cantora!

-Que seja... – disse indo para sua sala, do segundo ano.

* * *

-E esses são nossos novos alunos. Espero que sejam bem vindo, nesse novo ano letivo. "Blá, blá, blá...Não esquenta que vai ser assim sempre...Infelizmente ç.ç" 

O discreto papel foi colocado em cima da mesa.

"_Ai Rin!Bem você, passando bilhetinho?"_

Escorregou-o sobre o chão devagar.

"_Kagome...Isso será seeeeeeeeeeeeempre assim. O que ela não faz com a boca, faz com o papel."_

Uma bolinha voou.

"_Que terrível né, Sango?"_

Levemente pulou sobre o estojo.

"_Horrível!"_

Lançou forte.

"_É complô?"_

Sorriram com graça.

"_Quase..."_

Vagaroso e silencioso.

"_Ok, então prestem atenção nas aulas..."_

Em meio de risadas o papel dobrado tocou o braço.

" – _disse a santa...-.- "_

* * *

-Feliz? – sussurrou ao garoto a sua traseira. 

-Pelo quê?

-Kagome Higurashi no colégio...Amiga, das nossas amigas. – murmurou atrás de si.

-Grande coisa.

-Tá aí, a grande chance de ser amigo de um ídolo!

-Vê se não me enche. Já disse que não me importo com essa tal de Kagome...E sim as músicas dela!  
-Isso! Se virar amigo, pode ver ela compondo as músicas.

-Nossa...que grande feito, Miroku. Huh! Como se isso me atraísse...Não sou um idiota interesseiro.

-Miroku e Inuyasha! Logo no começo do ano! - a professora guinchou.

-Desculpe, professora Kaede. – os dois disseram em conjunto, desanimados.

* * *

-RECREIO! 

-...Ela faz isso sempre?

-Você é amiga dela desde criança! Deveria estar acostumada...

-VAMOS, POVO! TEMOS QUE APROVEITAR O MOMENTO MAIS ESPERADO DO DIA! – Rin gritou da porta.

Após se encontrarem com os garotos, caminharam juntos até uma árvore, onde sentaram juntos.

-Eu não disse que era assim? – Rin falava sem parar.

Kagome observou um pouco ao seu lado. Pode ver Kikyou e algumas amigas sentadas perto da cantina. Como sempre, desanimada e mal-humorada.

Passou pela sua cabeça, correr até ela e abraça-la. Como sempre fazia quando era menor. Quando os pais dela não haviam falecido, nem nada havia acontecido na vida delas.

Ela suspirou e lembrou-se de como ela era como uma irmã a ela. A pessoa que ela podia contar sempre. Não importava a hora.

Foi aí que vieram os flashs das tristezas. Das brigas constantes. Da sua fama precoce e da distância das duas.

"Apesar de tudo...quero ficar ao lado dela."

Pensou em levantar. Mais um momento passou pela sua cabeça. E palavras lhe vieram a tona.

_Aqui, esqueça que existo...Lembre-se: Não nos conhecemos..._

"Vergonha da realidade?"

Sentiu um aperto e ouviu uma voz a chamar.

-Kagomeeeeee?

-Anh? Ah... Oi Rin.

-Oi? Estou perguntando se está tudo bem!

-Desculpe, estava pensando em outras coisas.

O meio-yokai observou aface um pouco preocupada. Junta de uma certa tristeza nos olhos dela.

"É como sempre...Nunca terá tempo para amigos."

* * *

O sinal tocava mais uma vez. Depois de se despedir de seus novos amigos, correu ao portão para não ser assediada como no final do recreio. 

Viu o carro preto parado do lado de várias pessoas curiosas. Observou sua prima empurrando bruscamente todas as pessoas e entrando sem explicações.

Preferiu fazer parecido. Passou delicadamente pelas pessoas, deu-lhes um sorriso e entrou sem palavras. Após sentar, o motorista deu partida e passou a observar a comum expressão de Kikyou.

"Tão calma e séria. Triste e solitária."

* * *

**Música do começo: Ma Baker**

**Artista: Boney M.**

**Gente...Essa música é um pouco velha e eu gosto um pouco. Ela não tem, absolutamente, nada haver com a fic, por isso nem botei a letra. Apenas gostei do ritmo dela, para o começo. Quem quiser ouvi-la vai no site que tá no meu profile...**

* * *

**Oi!**

**Tudo bem com vocês?**

**Espero que sim...Antes de mais nada...Me desculpem por demorar um pouquinho a mais que eu tinha falado...Revisei um monte de vezes esses capítulos. Estou em busca de várias letras que tenham haver com a história... Tenho um monte, mas preciso de um pouquinho mais...**

**Andei notando que nos capítulos anteriores ouveram alguns erros de ortografia, palavras repetidas ou até mesmo letras que o site engoliu...Estava com muita pressa e acabei deixando de revisar.**

**Bom...Quero avisar que essa fic vai mostrar um pouco o lado solitário das pessoas, mais sentimentais. Por exemplo na fama de Kagome, que quer apenas estudar e se dar bem com os amigos. Com os bons amigos. E por exemplo, na inveja de Kikyou, que surgira quando perdera o carinho. Quando ela não era do jeito que queriam que ela fosse. Quis fazer como no anime e no manga. Não que ela sinta inveja, mas ela é muito séria. E esconde seus sentimentos do mundo. **

**Não será nada anti-kikyou. Apesar de que eu já fui muito má com ela u.u ...Acho que comecei a entender o lado dela.**

**Aos poucos irei explicando...Qualquer coisa, só perguntar.**

**Quanto a música, hoje não botei letra por falta de tempo e clíma na história. "Ma Baker" é uma música do anos 70...Por aí...Dos tempos da minha mãe XD. Tipo, a letra não tem nada haver, como disse ali em cima, o ritmo dela que combinou um pouco com o começo do capítulo.**

**Mila Himura: Oi! Bom saber que está boa! Espero que goste desse capítulo! Obrigada por ler!**

**Pamella: Oie! Nossa, obrigada, viu? Sua review me animou muuuito! É, o Inu não vai ter sentimentos pela Kikyou não...Por enquanto nada como, paixão e amor, pela Kagome. Apenas uma atração. Aos poucos esse climinha vai acontecendo!Tipo, eu sempre odiei a Kikyou, masera coisa braba mesmo. No fim, resolvi me botar no lugar dela, melhoro um pouco.Nessa fic ela vai sofrer um pouco...Não pretendo acabar com ela, como na minha outra fic. Hehe...Nhaaai, é muito bom saber que está gostando tanto da fic! Obrigada pelo apoio e por estar lendo!Espero que goste desse capítulo!**

**Beijinhus...Obrigada por estarem lendo!**

**Ja ne**


	4. Hear Me

**Nota:**

**Inuyasha e seus personagens não me pertencem... Por enquanto...**

* * *

**CHERISH **

**Hear Me**

Aumentava ainda mais o som. Via os sapatos sacudirem a cada passo. Fitou os cabelos balançando graciosamente. Ela sorria sem parar. Respirou pesadamente. Apertou _stop. _Bateu sua mão nas bochechas, um pouco rosadas, e esfregou os olhos.

"Tenho que acabar com isso rápido..."

Pegou alguns CDs e pousou-os na cama, bruscamente. Olhou os títulos e bufou. Cutucou sua cabeça, impaciente. Tocou as caixas e direcionou o olhar ao lixo. Balançou a cabeça.

-Capacidade? – perguntou a si mesmo.

Deixou-as de lado e foi até seu som. Segurou um papel e o leu.

"Heart of Hearts...Tola..."

Apertou o _play _do rádio e se jogou na cama. Fechou os olhos e observou a voz finíssima. Para ele, um som infantil, aquela. Jogou ainda mais xingamentos a música e logo a próxima música já tocava. Só que dessa vez com o vocal de um homem. O baterista que acompanhava.

"Sweet Dreams...Como deixaram esse lobo cantar? É melhor ele no fundo..."

– Bah... – resmungou.

Abriu os orbes e pôs-se de pé. Girou-se em torno de si, fitando cada detalhe do seu quarto inteiro. Riu ao perceber que estava sendo _perseguido_. Riu ainda mais, ao ver que as paredes estavam cercadas de pôsteres, letras de músicas, entre outras coisas da nova aluna.

Pulou em sua cama e gargalhou alto.

-E sempre...O mesmo vazio... – sussurrou sorrindo.

* * *

- Só que as pessoas pensam mal de mim! E tem a idéia que eu seja como o resto...Uma metida! – falou indignada. 

-Amiga...A gente se conheceu pequenininha. E teve aquela época que você começou a pirar com esse negócio de fama. Só que aos poucos você notou que isso não era bom pra você. E passou a agir normalmente. – consolou.

-Só que ninguém sabe disso, Rin-chan. Ninguém tem idéia que eu posso ser alguém normal. Só você. – disse tristemente.

-E que tal, mostrar para eles o que eu sei? – perguntou atenciosa.

-Não vão tentar nem me aturar... – começou.

-Deixe de ser pessimista... Sango te aturou. E não tinha percebido quem era você. – Rin lembrou.

Kagome abriu um sorriso verdadeiro. Sentiu seus olhos marejarem.

-Me senti humana novamente. Ela me tratava como uma garota qualquer. Falou que ela podia apresentar os amigos dela e mostrar a escola... - falou como uma criança solitária.

-Você é humana e deve se sentir assim sempre. – segurou as mãos dela firme.

-Amo demais o que faço, Rin. Só que é só um trabalho. Meus amigos do outro colégio...Era tudo interesse...Não tenho coração suficiente para sentir isso... – sussurrou deixando que as lágrimas caíssem.

Rin abraçou-a, alisando seus cabelos.

-Não chore.

"Em algumas coisas a audácia dela é tanta... Contudo, há momentos em que ao sustentar seu corpo, Kagome é frágil demais".

* * *

Tec...Tec...Tec...Tec...Tec...Tec...Tec... 

-Grrrr...!Quer para com isso, Souta!

-O que quê a gente vai fazer então, prima?

-Qualquer coisa desde que pare de mexer nessa caneta.

-Vamos jogar videogame!

-Não.

-Por quê?

-Afff... – saiu.

O garoto de 10 anos olhou para os lados. Afundou-se no sofá.

-Sozinho...Sozinho...Sozinho...Sozinho...Sozinho...

-Chega de surtar por hoje, querido, venha almoçar. - sua mãe pediu da cozinha.

-Tô indo! - correndo até ela.

Olhou para os lados.

"A barra tá limpa."

-Tia! Eu tô saindo! – e correu para fora da casa.

-Volte antes do jantar, querida!

-ESPERAAA PRIMAAAA!

Kikyou correu mais rápido e apertou o casaco em volta de si. Olhou para trás e viu que a pequena criança desistiu de persegui-la. Suspirou aliviada e colocou o capuz sobre a sua cabeça. Sentiu o vento gelado passar pela sua mão nua e observou o céu nublado.

_Hear me_

_Hear me_

_Escute-me_

_Escute-me_

Deu alguns passos sobre a calçada, a espera do sinal verde. Virou seu rosto para seu lado e viu uma senhora andando com dificuldade no meio de várias crianças felizes que a ajudavam.

_You gotta be out there_

_You gotta be somewhere_

_Wherever you are_

_I'm waiting_

_Você tem que estar por aí_

_Você tem que estar em algum lugar_

_Onde você estiver_

_Eu estou esperando_

A púbere sorriu tristemente e abaixou seu rosto. Sentiu seus olhos formarem lágrimas quentes e passou os dedos por elas antes que caíssem.

_Cause there are these nights when_

_I sing myself to sleep_

_And I'm hopin' my dreams_

_Bring you close to me_

_Are you listening?_

_Porque há aquelas noites em que_

_Eu canto uma canção para dormir_

_E eu espero que os meus sonhos_

_Tragam você para perto de mim_

_Você está ouvindo?_

Ao ver as pessoas atravessarem, seguiu a mesma linha, dessa vez, devagar. Detalhava cada ser que passava sobre seu olhar. Tirou seu capuz e arrumou os cabelos amarrados.

_Hear me_

_I'm cryin' out_

_I'm ready now_

_Turn my world upside down_

_Escute-me_

_Eu estou chorando_

_Estou pronta agora_

_Vire o meu mundo de cabeça para baixo_

A ação chamou a atenção de algumas pessoas, que a olhavam com muita curiosidade.

_Find me_

_I'm lost inside the crowd_

_It's getting loud_

_I need you to see_

_Encontre-me_

_Estou perdida dentro da multidão_

_Está ficando alto_

_Eu preciso que você veja_

Kikyou afrouxou mais seu agasalho, a fim de mostrar que não era quem pensassem que fosse. Em vão.

_I'm screaming for you to please_

_Hear me_

_Hear me_

_Estou gritando por você, por favor,_

_Escute-me_

_Escute-me_

Duas garotinhas que estavam na banca de jornal estavam correndo até ela com um bloco de papéis.

_Hear me_

_Can you hear me?_

_Hear me_

_Escute-me_

_Você pode me escutar?_

_Escute-me_

Ao chegarem até a moça, apontaram para as folhas brancas com uma caneta, sorrindo.

_I used to be scared of_

_Letting someone in_

_But it gets so lonely_

_Being on my own_

_Eu fico com medo_

_De deixar alguém entrar_

_Mas torna-se tão solitário_

_Estar sozinha_

Ela abaixou seu olhar deprimente. Deixou que as lágrimas que teimavam em cair, o fizessem. Soluçou inconsolável e correu.

_No one to talk to_

_And no one to hold me_

_I'm not always strong_

_Oh, I need you here_

_Are you listening?_

_Ninguém para conversar_

_E ninguém para me abraçar_

_Eu não sou sempre forte_

_Oh, eu preciso de você aqui_

_Você está meu ouvindo?_

Longe das crianças, longe de todos. Corria ainda mais rápido. Queria sair dali. Ir para qualquer lugar que fosse, longe daquele lugar.

_Hear me_

_I'm cryin' out_

_I'm ready now_

_Turn my world upside down_

_Escute-me_

_Estou chorando_

_Estou pronta agora_

_Vire o meu mundo de cabeça para baixo_

Ao se ver sozinha, pousou a mão sobre o peito e soluçou ainda mais. Levantou sua cabeça e olhou para o céu que logo escureceria.

_Find me_

_I'm lost inside the crowd_

_It's getting loud_

_I need you to see_

_I'm screaming for you to please_

_Hear me_

_Encontre-me_

_Estou perdida dentro da multidão_

_Está ficando alto_

_Eu preciso que você veja_

_Eu grito por você, por favor,_

_Escute-me_

Fechou os olhos com força. Amolecida, caiu de joelhos no chão e chorou ainda mais alto. Cobriu seu rosto entre as mãos e soluçou sem parar.

_I'm restless and wild_

_I fall, but I try_

_I need someone to understand_

_Can you hear me?_

_I'm lost in my thoughts_

_And baby I'm far_

_For all that I've got_

_Can you hear me?_

_Eu estou inquieta e nervosa_

_Eu caio, mas eu tento_

_Preciso que alguém entenda_

_Você pode me escutar?_

_Perdida em meus pensamentos_

_E, meu bem, estou longe_

_Por tudo que eu tenho_

_Você pode me escutar?_

_Hear me_

_Hear me_

_Hear me_

_Hear me_

_Escute-me_

_Escute-me_

_Escute-me_

_Escute-me_

-E-eu ... S-sou ...A Kikyou...OUVIRAM?- Gritou para o nada.

_Can you hear me?_

_Hear me_

_Hear me_

_Hear me_

_Can you hear me?_

_Você pode me ouvir?_

_Escute-me_

_Escute-me_

_Escute-me_

_Você pode me ouvir?_

Deixou seu corpo cair para o lado. Respirou fundo e botou sua mão no pescoço, massageando-o.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh..._

_Hear me_

_Hear me_

_Hear me_

_Escute-me_

_Escute-me_

_Escute-me_

-Não Kagome... – sussurrou antes de fechar os olhos.

* * *

-Parece tão triste não é? – Miroku indagou. 

-É...Muito tímida quando falou comigo.

-E a gente que falava pro Inuyasha que ela era uma metida e arrogante... – ele fez uma cara de choro – Nunca mais julgar as pessoas sem conhece-las.

Sango revirou os olhos.

-Que a gente errou, errou, mais não precisa ficar fazendo drama. por favor, Miroku.

-Que quê vai ser do Inuyasha?

-Como assim? – Sango perguntou com a sobrancelha.

-Ele é um fã. Vai pular pra cima dela! - exclamou com os braços abertos.

-Ele não é você. – Sango retrucou – E você sabe muito bem o quanto ele a odeia.

-Por que ela se parece com a Kikyou.

-Dizem que as duas são parentes...

-Nunca as vi juntas.

-Nem eu...Mas mesmo assim. Ele pode até gostar da Kagome por ele adorar as músicas e tal...Só que ele mesmo afirma, que um fã, não necessariamente, precisa amar seu ídolo.

-Você parece especialista no assunto.

-Pode acreditar que não. – ela virou a página do caderno a sua frente – Copia logo que eu tenho que voltar pra casa!

-Sua mãe sabe que está aqui?

-Eu sempre estou aqui depois da aula! – respondeu mal-humorada – Por que um mané chamado Miroku nunca copia as lições! – reclamou – Se ao menos me ligasse.

-M-mané? – Miroku repetiu com cara de choro.

-Copia logo! – mandou, empurrando a cabeça dele sobre o livro.

* * *

-...e que assim seja!...E esta, classe, é somente uma das partes, por isso, quero q... 

-Ei! Percebeu que ela não te olha mais. – sussurrou atrás de si.

-Como se eu ligasse pra aquela idiota.

-Eu sei, eu sei, mas sei lá. Achei que se importasse com a Kikyou.

-Saiba que não.

Voltou a se apoiar totalmente na cadeira.

Não suportava nem mais um minuto daquela aula. E sem prestar atenção, começou a desenhar formas variáveis sobre o papel á sua mesa.

_-Dizem que elas são parentes..._

Lembrou das palavras de Sango.

"Isso não tem coerência."

- Quem esconderia algo assim? – pensou alto.

-Esconderia o quê? – Inuyasha perguntou virando-se para ele.

-O quê? Alguém disse algo? – inocentou-se.

-Você disse.

-Sério?Acho que está ficando caduco, Inuyasha.

-Pare de mentir.

-...

-Falando sozinho, Miroku? – sorriu maliciosamente.

-Falando sozinho, não! Refletindo...

-Ai, que sensível... – o hanyou falou com graça.

Miroku fechou a cara.

O sinal tocou. Inuyasha se levantou rápido, carregando alguns materiais.

-Ei, espera! Ainda não deu tempo de eu me defender! – gritou para ele.

-Não fico aqui nem mais um instante. Quando tiver uma boa resposta, me procura! – gritou de volta.

E saiu da classe correndo.

-Huh! – Miroku bufou, emburrado.

"Idiota".

* * *

Puxou a garota para fora da classe. De volta ao mural. Passou os dedos em alguns e seguiu em vários corredores do colégio, levando consigo a 'arrastada'. 

-Rin-chan! Pára de correr!

-Ahhh Kagome! A gente tem que ser rápida! Daqui a pouco a Sango não vai ter tempo de falar com a gente!

-Ahhhh... – resmungou baixinho, tentando pegar ar.

Ao perceber que chegara, Rin empurrou Kagome para dentro do vestiário, Kagomepassou a gritar:

-Sango-chan!Sango Taijya! – não recebeu resposta.

-Sangozinhaaaaaaaa! – Rin cantarolou com graça.

-Êpa! Se soltando, heim? - Kagome surpreendeu.

-Quero ver a cara dela.– disse piscando.

A famosa balançou a cabeça.

"Quando ela quer, ela se solta".

Sango apareceu à frente delas, com uma cara de poucos amigos.

-Cheguei a pensar que fosse o Miroku.

-Oh Sango-chan! – Rin aproximou-se dando risadas maliciosas – Desculpe-nos por estragar o seu prazer em ver seu amado. – ela e Kagome riram.

-Amado uma ova! – cruzou os braços – Huh! ...Sai pra lá!

As três riram.

-O que vieram fazer aqui?

-Teatro! – Rin e Kagome falaram juntas, animadas.

Sango as olhou, confusa.

-Encenar o quê?

-Nããoo! A Kagome vai se matricular com a gente no teatro!

-Ahhh! Que legal! – disse sorrindo.

Continuou sorrindo enquanto as duas esperavam alguma ação vindo dela. O sorriso dela começou a fica amarelo e fez pequenos sinais com as mãos, a pedido de palavras.

-O que foi? – ela perguntou.

-Você é a representante não é? Como é que espera que Kagome faça a matrícula? – Rin questionou como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

-Oh sim! Esqueci desse detalhe. – dirigiu-se ao seu armário, sendo seguida por Rin e Kagome.

Após passar a chave pela pequena portinha, começou a vasculhar suas coisas com as mãos. Rin fez um tipo de mesa com os braços e Sango colocou papéis e roupas sobre ela. Kagome arregalava os olhos a cada coisa que tirava do pequeno armário. Ficou nas pontas dos pés, afim de tentar ajuda-la na procura de algo que ela não sabia o que era.

Num ato rápido, Sango puxou com força um papel um pouco amassado do fundo, trazendo seu cotovelo, em cheio no olho de Kagome.

-Aiii! – gemeu tampando seu olho.

-Ahhhh meu Deus! – Sango gritou, tentando ajudar Kagome – Desculpa Kagome! Não sabia que estava aí! – pediu enquanto passava um algodão que estava na _'Rin mesa'._

-Tudo bem, não se preocupe. – disse abrindo os olhos e uma 'lágrima sangrenta' escorreu dos olhos dela.

-AHHHHHHHH! – Sango e Rin gritaram, enquanto tudo que havia sobre a _mesa_ caia e Kagome apenas esfregava o olho.

-Calma! Não foi nada demais!

-Ahhh! – Sango gritou enquanto segurava o rosto de Kagome – Eu sou uma assassina!

Acantora se soltou das mãos da amiga e pôs as mãos na cintura. Olhou-as desafiadoramente, afim de mostrar que estava bem. Até que outra lágrima vermelha escorreu.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – gritaram novamente, junto com outras garotas que observavam a cena.

Kagome bateu com a mão na testa e fechou os olhos.

-Eu mereço.

* * *

**Música: Hear Me**

**Artista:Kelly Clarkson**

**Tipo, essa música é o tipo de menina apaixonada. Mas, nesse caso, quis fingir, que realmente, Kikyou estava precisando de Kagome mais do que qualquer outra pessoa. E que mesmo escondendo, ela estava sofrendo e precisando dela. Na fic é como se a Kikyou estivesse lembrando de uma música que Kagome compos, que seria Hear me.

* * *

**

**Olá!  
****Como vão?**

**Bom...Me desculpem demorar um pouquinho...Andei tendo sérias brigas com o meu Speedy. tipo novela mexicana. Dava um tapa falso, empurrrava ele na piscina, soltava uns palavrões e ele cotinuava estático. -.-**

**Gostaram desse capítulo?Tipo...Eu achei muito drástico, mas já aviso que a fic vai ser assim. Principalmente com a Kikyou. Não que eu queira, mas aí a fic nem teria sentido. Eu fiquei com muita dó da Kikyou...E a Arti falou que eu tava exagerando. Mas não é mentira. Dói demais ser confudida por alguém, ser vista como outra pessoa. Sentir que as pessoas te comparam com outra. Se sentir num mundo cheio de hipocrisia. Estar sozinha. É a pior coisa que uma pessoa pode passar, então, pra quem achou exagerada a ceninha da Kikyou, tem muita gente assim por aí. He he, Até que eu sou bem especializada no assunto... u.u E olha na parte tristonha da Kagome, as pessoas se sentem assim mesmo viu?**

**E o caso da cotovelada no olho, é que simplesmente não tinha mais nada no que pensar. E pra minha felicidade, essa coisa que surgiu sem razão nenhuma criou ainda mais um pedaço que já vai formando uns rolos...**

**Pamella: Oie! Tudo bom? Espero que sim! Nhaaaaaa suas reviews me deixam muuuuito emocionada... . Muuuuito obrigada! Eu nunca pensei que minha fic seria tão boa! É ótimo saber disso... Aí a gente se empenha mais, e faz ainda melhor! XD Nehh! O Inuyasha é um grosso...Como sempre...Mas ele ainda vai ser super fofo! E vai se meter numas encrenca no próximo cap...huhau...Ah!não se preocupa que a Kikyou não vai atrapalhar o Inu e a Kagome não... Sò vai ficar tristinha...Quem sabe dê uns socos na pobre parede...Nada mais violento! Nhai, valeu, viu...Você também parece ser uma pessoa suuuper gente fina! Amizade sempre será bem vinda!Obrigada!Espero que goste desse capítulo! Bjinhuuss!**

**Mila Himura: Oi! Tudo bem?É...Agora ela tá mais pra infeliz, coitada...hehe...Obrigada por ler, e desculpe a demora!espero que goste desse capítulo!Bjinhusss!**

**Kagome Hi: Olá!Que bom que gostou!É bom saber que é uma das sua favoritas! Bom... Não sei se sou lá uma pessoa muito indicada, mas se por acaso, quiser ajuda para postar suas fics e tal. Já vi que você já fez a conta e mexeu no profile! Confesso que essa foram as partes mais dificeis para mim. Também precisei de ajuda.Meu e-mail tah no profile, fique a vontade.Ahh...Imaginação a gente não nasce com.Pra mim a melhor coisa é ler um livro, assistir um filme e viver. Nessas horas o melhor é fechar os olhos e esvaziar a mente. Depois imagine num universo só seu, com o que você quiser e como quiser. Misture tudo, até momentos da sua vida, nessas horas vale tudo!Bom,acho que me empolguei um pouco.Obrigada!Bjinhussss!**

**Obrigada povo!**

**Bjosss...**

**Ja ne**


	5. I'm with you

**Nota:**

**Inuyasha e seus personagens não me pertencem... Ainda...**

* * *

**CHERISH**

**I'm with you**

Aquele cheiro não lhe enganava. De que ser exatamente, não foi tão fácil para lembrar. Não é sempre que se cheira o sangue de todas as pessoas. Mas algo devia ser feito.

Correu até onde sentia perfeitamente sentia o odor. Deu-se diretamente aonde menos esperava. E onde sabia que nunca poderia entrar: _O banheiro feminino_. Na sua infância, _O mais perigoso dos infernos_.

Agora, na mente de Miroku, seria mais parecido com um _paraíso_.

"Não que seja um inferno... Mas, quando crianças, elas apenas dariam gritinhos estridentes, enquanto, hoje já partiriam para uma _macumbaiada_ das brabas!"

-AHHHHHHHHHH! – o som estridenteecoou de dentro do cômodo.

"Será que... Alguém já entrou lá...?" – coçou a cabeça – "Não ouço barulhos de socos."

Novamente aquele cheiro. Ainda mais fresco.

"Será que estão sendo atacadas?"

Entretanto, não era forte. Pequenas gotículas, nas quais, apenas um yokai perceberia. Ou um hanyou.

Ouviu ainda mais gritinhos. Não dava mais. Precisava fazer algo. Encheu o peito e olhou para a placa do vestiário feminino.

"Não será uma placa que me impedirá de salvar a vida de pessoas!" pensou orgulhoso.

Adentrou rápido, gritando:

-O QUE É QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO!

Adolescentes vestidas e seminuas viraram-se para o ser masculino que lhes invadiam a privacidade.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! GAROTO NO BANHEIRO! – berraram em conjunto, fazendo Inuyasha tampar suas orelhas.

No meio da roda em que se encontravam, o hanyou percebeu Kagome com um de seus olhos escorrendo sangue. Ela apenas observava a próxima ação das amigas, o que não foi visto pelo garoto.

O.o.O

A claridade fez os olhos lacrimejarem um pouco. Mas, ainda assim, manteve-os cerrados.

-Será que ele vai acordar? – uma voz suave e conhecida.

-Ai...Será que eu o matei, Kaede-san? – outra voz, também conhecida, demonstrava medo.

-Não só você, mas todas as outras garotas que estavam lá. – uma terceira voz, que não era Kaede, repreendeu.

Lembranças ressoaram sobre sua mente. Cheiro de sangue... Banheiro feminino... Gritos de terror... Garotas... Ainda mais gritos... Tapas... Dor...

-Como é? Você também foi pra cima dele! – a segunda voz pronunciou novamente.

-O-oras...Foi instinto! É isso! Instinto feminino! - a terceira.

-Digo o mesmo por mim então!

Muita dor...As costas se chocando contra o chão um pouco úmido... Vários seres pisando sobre sua barriga... Mais e mais gritos...

-Que seja. O que importa é que nosso amigo, finalmente está botando em prática meus ensinamentos!

Ensina...mentos...?

POW!

-TÁ VIVO! – o coro de garotas gritou.

-Feh! – Inuyasha sentou-se na cama, sentindo uma leve dor nas costas – Posso ter feito qualquer coisa, mas nunca botar em prática as ações desse pervertido! – reclamou cruzando os braços.

Miroku que havia caído ao chão, levantou-se com dificuldade, passando a mão em seu mais novo galo.

-Então estava dando uma espiadinha involuntariamente? – insinuou com malícia.

POW!

-SAI DAQUI SUA BESTA! – o hanyou gritou após dar outro croque no humano.

-Itai... – gemeu baixo.

-Huh! – virou seu rosto.

Kaede suspirou e virou-se para a porta.

-Parece que já está melhor Inuyasha. Podem conversar que daqui a pouco volto. – saiu.

Todos direcionaram o olhar para o meio-yokai que apenas mexeu as orelhas.

-O que foi? – perguntou inocente.

-POR QUE FOI QUE ENTROU NO BANHEIRO FEMININO, HEIM! – Rin gritou indignada.

-Acalme-se, Rin. – Sango amenizou, pousando sua mão no ombro dela – Mas diga, Inuyasha! QUEM LHE DEU O DIREITO DE INVADIR NOSSA PRIVACIDADE? TÊM NOÇÃO DA GRAVIDADE DO QUE FEZ?

Miroku, Kagome e Inuyasha se entreolharam com gotas. O meio-yokai suspirou balançando a cabeça negativamente. Elevou seu dedo indicador e abriu as olhos, revoltado.

-PARA A SUA INFORMAÇÃO! EU ESTAVA TENTANDO SALVAR A VIDA DE ALGUÉM! – gritou com indignação.

-Ninguém estava morrendo. – Sango perguntou com a sobrancelha arqueada.

-Oras! Não é minha culpa se vocês ficam sangrando a toa e dando gritinho estéricos por nada!

-Sangue...? – Miroku repetiu.

-Gritinhos...? – Rin, também.

-Não se faça de santa! – Inuyasha exclamou – Você também estava gritando por livre e espontânea idiotice, Rin!

-Livre espontânea idiotice...? – Sango indagou.

-Inuyasha... – a mais nova começou calmamente – Sango 'acidentou Kagome acidentalmente' e não é muito legal ver sair sangue do olho de uma amiga! – retrucou irritada.

-Gritar por ver sangue...? – Miroku replicou, pensativo – Isso não tem cabimento...Vocês vêm todo mês e...

PAFT!

-Cale a boca, seu idiota. – Sango ordenou friamente.

-Ai Sangozinha... – o rapaz gemeu.

Um barulho líquido e baixo começou a soar atrás da roda em volta de Inuyasha. (1) Todos direcionaram seu olhar para Kagome, sentada, que coçava seu olho, agora, avermelhado.

-Acho que preciso regular minha força... – Sango murmurou.

Ouvindo o sussurro, a cantora levantou o rosto corado, observando os rostos curiosos a sua volta. Tirou o dedo de seu olho, vagarosamente.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – Rin e Sango gritaram.

O meio yokai sentado botou sua mãos sobre as orelhas e Miroku apenas fechou os olhos.

-Ahh! O que foi dessa vez? – Kagome perguntou sem paciência – Chega de drama! – levantou-se da cadeira – Não está sangrando, está?

-Kagome-chan... – Rin começou preocupada – Peça algum remédio para Kaede-sama.

-Não preciso. Isso sempre acontece. – disse cruzando os braços.

-Sango sempre te nocauteia, a ponto de sangrar? – Inuyasha questionou.

Kagome abriu a boca para falar, entretanto a fechou.

-Falo sério– sorriu – Não preciso mesmo.

Rin deu de ombros e Sango virou-se para o hanyou.

-Saia já desça cama. – mandou, decidida –Amanhã você fica pro karatê e quero que treine agora.

-Fico o caramba. – Inuyasha deitou-se novamente – Eu estou morto.

-Está é? – desafiou.

Miroku se posicionou ao lado da garota e falou:

-Espero que ele não esteja com medo de apanhar dos moleques do terceiro amanhã cedo.

POW!

O hanyou retirou o avental branco da enfermaria, já de pé, e pegou sua mala.

-Quem vai, vai, quem não vai, fica. – recitou e saiu da sala.

Após a batida de porta, demorou-se um pouco para notar o que aconteceu. Kagome correu até sua mochila e a colocou nas costas.

-Tchau gente! – despediu acenando e saiu.

-Tchau... – Rin sussurrou quase sozinha.

Passaram segundos e Sango dirigiu-se a sua bagagem. Passou por Miroku até a porta.

-Parabéns por lembrar de novo, Miroku. – e saiu também.

-Acha... – o garoto começou – Que não deveria comentar isso?

Rin bufou.

-Você sabe o problema do Inuyasha, Miroku. Não é legal meter isso na cara dele.

-Mas, Rin... Ele podia ao menos tentar superar o problema...Não é...? – indagou.

-Ô se deveria, amigo...Mas me diz... Quantos meio-yokais hoje em dia conseguem viver normalmente? – perguntou saindo da sala.

O rapaz coçou a cabeça.

-Coitado... – e correu para fora do lugar, também.

* * *

-Ei! Inuyasha! – ouviu ao longe. 

Inuyasha virou-se e viu Kagome correr em sua direção. Ao chegar pôs suas mãos no joelho e ofegou.

-Obrigada. – agradeceu sorridente, voltando a respirar novamente.

-Pelo quê? – ele perguntou com indiferença.

Ela deu de ombros e ele começou a andar para fora do colégio, sendo acompanhado por Kagome.

-O que te faz pensar que pode andar ao meu lado com essa normalidade? – questionou após um tempo.

Kagome parou de andar e o fitou, melancolicamente.

-Quer que eu ande pulando ou gritando? – indagou com certa tristeza.

O hanyou observou atentamente os orbes de seu ídolo. Notou a mágoa e ainda assim, preferiu manter seu tom.

-Não disse a maneira de andar. E sim de estar ao meu lado.

-Por acaso é algum rei? – perguntou, calma.

-Não. Mas não é por que é uma celebridade que pode se acharda realeza.

A cantora sentiu a umidade em seus olhos começar a nascer, ainda com teimosia. Um pesadelo estava começando.

-Por acaso lhe disse isso alguma vez? – tentou manter sua voz, firme, em vão.

-Suas ações já mostram.

-Não acha... – começou com a voz chateada – Que você está se achando um príncipe? Pois uma pessoa sequer poder ficar ao seu lado?

Inuyasha sentiu um aperto e preferiu baixar um pouco.

-Acho apenas... Que não sou a pessoa ideal para você andar ao lado. – falou baixo, voltando a andar.

-E...Por quê não seria? – perguntou andando, também.

-Sou apenas...um meio yokai.

-... – a garota pareceu surpresa e Inuyasha apenas esperou um tapa, um grito, uma garota correndo – E daí?

-Como assim e daí? – a olhou surpreso. – E a sua reputação? Imagine o que seusfans vão pensar se te verem andando com um meio-yokai.

-Creio que eles vão pensar que estou andando com uma pessoa qualquer. Não vejo problema no que eles pensam, nem vejo o que pode acontecer a mim.

-Isso por que você não convive com os **meus** problemas. – disse num suspiro. – Isso pode trazer um poucoá você.

-Tenho bastantes... Um a mais, uma a menos... Não fará diferença...Além do mais, você tem amigos... – disse com naturalidade.

O hanyou parou de andar e sussurrou.

-Você é estranha. – e voltou a caminhar.

-Você é que é. Imagine! Seesconder do mundo, por causa disso?

-Não me escondo! Apenas não faço questão de me envolver com ele! Olhe só para mim! - exclamou furioso.

Kagome parou e olhou para ele. Olhou-o de cima a baixo e sorriu.

-Vejo uma pessoa normal. – voltou a caminhar.

-Nem me conhece, garota...

-Por mais grosso, mau humorado e chato que você me aparenta, eu faço questão de te mostrar o outro lado! – afirmou sorridente – Me espere, Inuyasha! Irei lutar pela sua amizade!

Inuyasha virou o rosto resmungando e ainda pode sentir a felicidade que a garota ao seu lado transmitia.

Ao virar a esquina, Kagome se despediu, se dirigindo ao seu lar. Com certeza seria para lá... Pelo menos, nessas horas, suas revistas lhe serviam.

* * *

O som cessou e antes de outro som partir, escutou o grito abaixo de si. 

_BOOOOOA TAAAARDE FAMÍLIA!_

Kikyou tossiu, quase engasgando com a bisnaga que consumia. Pousou o lanche sobre o prato em cima da cama e balançou os cabelos com as mãos.

-Ahhhhh! Eu não mereço... – resmungou, caindo de costas na cama – Mereço? – perguntou ao teto.

Esfregou seu rosto com as mãos e ficou brincando com seus lábios, até ouvir passos na escada. Tateou a mesa cabeceira ao seu lado, em busca do controle remoto. Após encontra-lo, desligou o som, que modestamente, a enjoava.

Observou sua unhas brancas e tocou sua franja. Contou até cinco e ouviu a porta sendo aberta.

-Oiiiiii! Kikyou-chan! Tudo bem? Não te vi hoje no recreio? Você está bem? Voltou a pé ou Alfred foi te pegar? – a garota indagou, feliz, enquanto sentava na ponta da cama da prima.

Kikyou continuou a encarar o teto e preferiu ignorar a ente.

-Kikyou...? – chamou receosa.

-Faz perguntas demais, Kagome.

-Ah...- corou – Me desculpe...

A mais velha suspirou e fitou novamente suas unhas.

-Veio aqui para fazer tantas perguntas tolas, ou tem algo mais em mente?

Kagome ameaçou dizer algo, porém desistiu. Era incrível como Kikyou lia sua mente perfeitamente. Por mais amigável que a cantora fosse com a prima, ela não era de bater em sua porta para questionar coisas inúteis. A mais nova, respirou fundo e tocou o pé da outra.

-O que você tinha contra hanyous, mesmo? – perguntou, rápido.

Kikyou sentou-se num pulo e afastou sua perna dos braços de Kagome.

-Por que a pergunta?

-Seu ex era um hanyou. Terminou com ele por causa disso, não é...? – questionou receosa.

-Não lhe interessa. – voltou a deitar na cama.

-Ahhhh, onegai, Kiky!

-Sai daqui. – pediu friamente.

-Bufff... – Kagome bufou, irritada.

Dirigiu-se a porta e bateu a porta não muito forte. Chegando ao corredor pôde ouvir.

_VAMOS LÁ! BATA MAIS FORTE, MIMADINHA! BATA E MANDE OS SEUS EMPRESÁRIOS CUBRIREM UMA PORTA NOVA! VAI, QUE EU NÃO TENHO MEDO DE VOCÊ! SÓ NÃO CHAMA O DELEGADO, VIU!_

-Ahhhh! – Kagom gritou baixinho. Puxou seus cabelos e correu para o seu quarto. Jogou-se na cama e botou as mãos sobre os olhos. – Eu não mereço... – abriu os olhos – Mereço?

* * *

Correu o mais rápido possível até seu quarto. Ao entrar no recinto, trancou-as e encostou-se á porta, escorregando lentamente. Puxou sua mochila das costas e a abriu desesperadamente, retirando uma revista nova. 

Olhou a capa e sentiu o coração palpitar. Lembrou de sua conversa antes dela ir para sua casa. Era realmente _esquisita_. Fitou por um certo tempo a folha. Aquilo era ainda mais ridículo.

Revistas de fofoca?

-Estou passando dos limites... – sussurrou. Logo após, avistando mais uma montanha de revistas sobre mesmos assuntos: Kagome. – Feh!...

Jogou o que acabara de comprar no chão e foi até sua varanda. Apoiou-se na borda e ficou apenas sentindo a brisa balançar seus cabelos prateados.

_-Por que saiu correndo, Inuyasha? – _ouviu a voz de seu irmão soar do outro lado da porta do quarto.

-Não lhe interessa! – gritou de volta.

Ouviu o yokai chutar a porta, e deu graças por ter arranjado uma tranca de aço, logo sentiu o cheiro dele se afastar. Bufou e encostou seu rosto em seus braços. Ninguém nunca se importou com ele. Por que seu odiado irmão se importaria agora? Quem sabe para azucrina-lo ainda mais? Fechou seus olhos pesadamente.

Voltou ao seu quarto e sobrecômoda arranjou o controle que logo já ativava o rádio.

"Ótimo..." – pensou ao ouvir noticiários. Rapidamente o desligando.

Apanhou sua mala e jogou todos os materiais no chão. Pegou o discman, prendendo-o em sua calça. Alcançou todos seus Cds necessários, um bloco de papéis, uma caneta e a bendita revista. Apertou o fecho e a colocou sobre as costas. Destrancou a porta. Levemente tocou o _play _do objeto eletrônico em sua cintura, abaixou o som, e logo escutava perfeitamente, graças aos seus ouvidos caninos.

Abriu a porta, vagarosamente. Pela fresta enfiou a cabeça para fora, procurando algum ser. Ao perceber-se sozinho, fechou a porta atrás de si, trancando-a novamente. Dessa vez, guardou a chave no bolso. E sem a vontade de participar de um interrogatório, correu para fora da casa. Ao seu lugar preferido.

Cruzou as ruas, chegou a passar pela casa de amigos, pegou ônibus apenas para não ter que caminhar e já estava perto do colégio. Lugar preferido? Imagine que aquilo seria. Ao avistar as árvores, quase foi até lá saltitando. Talvez os olhares inojados o fizeram parar. Ao menos, lá, nada haveria. Nenhum humano nem yokai para impedir que ele sentasse em cima da cerca. Que ele lesse em voz alta. Que subisse nas árvores. Que olhasse o lago. Que conversasse com os peixes. E que chorasse. Sentisse a falta da pessoa que amou. Sentisse dor e solidão.

E apesar de tudo se sentiu feliz. Lá, ninguém o julgaria. Afinal, era livre.

_I'm standing on the bridge_

_I'm waiting in the dark_

_I thought that you'd be here by now_

_Estou parada na ponte_

_Estou esperando no escuro_

_Pensei que você estivesse aqui agora_

O Sol já estava se pondo. Entrou no parque florido. Como sempre, pulou até a pequena ponte. Onde dava a vista do lago cristalizado. Os raios solares batiam nos olhos do hanyou e depois, refletiam na água.

_There's nothing but the rain_

_No footsteps on the ground_

_I'm listening but there's no sound_

_Não há nada além da chuva_

_Sem pegadas no chão_

_Tento ouvir algo, mas não há som_

Apoiou-se como na varanda. Fechou os orbes e balançou a cabeça, no ritmo da música que escutava. Para ele, quem sabe aquelas letras, lhe traziam sentido. Mas e para a cantora?

_Isn't anyone tryin to find me_

_Wont somebody come take me home_

_Não há ninguém tentando me achar?_

_Ninguém irá me pegar e levar para casa?_

Inuyasha? Não...Ninguém faria isso com ele. Mas... Ninguém faria isso com Kagome...? As palavras não fariam sentido a ela.

_It's a damn cold night_

_Trying to figure out this life_

_Wont you take me by the hand_

_Take me somewhere new?_

_É uma maldita e noite fria_

_Estou tentando decifrar esta vida_

_Você não vai tentar me pegar pela mão_

_E me levar há algum lugar novo?_

Todo dia era maldito. Todo dia era confuso. Nada lhe trazia paz.

-Ela tem sua vida... Cheia de mordomia e amor. – murmurrou enciumado.

Lembrar de sua vida só lhe trazia mágoas. Viver, só lhe machucava. E a cada dia, as feridas ficavam mais profundas. Sem cura.

_I dont know who you are_

_But I'm, I'm with you_

_I'm with you_

_Nem sei quem é você,_

_Mas estou com você_

_Estou com você_

"Comigo...Ela já esteve comigo... Já falou palavras sem sentido... Não percebeu minha agonia... E eu, não descobri a dela..."

_I'm looking for a place_

_I'm searching for a face_

_Is anybody here_

_I know_

_Estou procurando um lugar_

_Estou procurando uma face_

_Há alguém aqui,_

_Eu sei_

Realmente, a fama não é tudo o que sonham ser. Nada de experiências, Inuyasha não tinha nenhuma. E lembrando isso, apanhou sua revista. Somente de lembrar isso, foi mostrado ainda mais que ser famoso, de verdade, não deve ser bom. Saber da vida de uma pessoa por uma revista?

_Cause nothing is going right_

_And everythings a mess_

_And no one likes to be alone_

_Por que nada está dando certo_

_Está tudo uma bagunça_

_E ninguém gosta de ficar só_

Só. Ele gostava? Talvez?

Procurou as páginas que lhe interessavam e dera de cara com quem menos esperava. A foto de sua ex - amada. Kikyou.

"Ela...Não é menor de idade para estar aqui?"

Porém, o que intrigou foi, o por que de estar ali?

_Isn't anyone trying to find me_

_Wont somebody come take me home_

_Não há ninguém tentando me achar?_

_Ninguém virá me pegar e levar para casa?_

A briga em sua cabeça estava lhe trazendo uma leve tontura. Por que a foto de Kagome estar logo ao lado?

"Ela tem seus direitos autorais, não têm?"

Rapidamente, alguns fatos começaram a se juntar na mente do meio-yokai.

_Its a damn cold night_

_Trying to figure out this life_

_Wont you take me by the hand?_

_Está uma noite maldita e fria_

_Estou tentando decifrar essa vida_

_Você não vai tentar me pegar pela mão?_

Fisicamente parecidas. Certo ciúme em Kikyou, por Kagome. Frieza e meiguice? Isso se encaixa? Por que não?

Poucas coisas ele sabia sobre sua ex namorada. Passou os olhos rápidos pelas palavras da reportagem. Até que uma lhe parou. _Parentes. _Aquilo lhe soou como um pecado.

_Take me somewhere new_

_I dont know who you are_

_Me levar há algum lugar novo?_

_Eu não sei quem é você_

Guardou sua revista e observou que a noite já havia chegado. Juntou suas coisas e deixou a música, ainda, tocando e voltou a andar com seus pensamentos.

_But I'm, I'm with you_

_I'm with you, yeah_

_Mas eu estou com você_

_Estou com você, yeh..._

De certa forma, tudo isso é uma empresa. Com ambições ou não. Músicas poéticas e bonitas para tocar as pessoas e deixa-las confusas como ele estaria agora? Para entrar mais _dim dim _fácil? Ou... Seria tudo real?

_Oh why is everything so confusing_

_Maybe I'm just out of my mind_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeahh_

_Por que está tudo confuso?_

_Lá dentro da minha cabeça?_

_Yeh, yeh, yeh, yeh, yehhh..._

Se ela queria que as pessoas que a conhecem, vendo-a sorrir feliz da vida, e depois cantando umas músicas sem nenhuma auto-estima, deixassem- as doidas, ela estava conseguindo... Perfeitamente.

_It's a damn cold night_

_Trying to figure out this life_

_Wont you take me by the hand_

_Está uma noite maldita e fria_

_Estou tentando decifrar essa vida_

_Você não vai tentar me pegar pela mão?_

-Oh...A vida... – sussurrou tristemente. Deixou que seus olhos percorressem as ruas pelas quais passou, magoado

_Take me somewhere new_

_I dont know who you are_

_But I'm, I'm with you_

_I'm with you _

"Kikyou não parece gostar da Kagome. E as músicas desta parecem meio...infelizes... Será que tem algo no meio disso tudo? Há sentido nisso?" pensou enquanto coçava a cabeça. Fechou os olhos, desanimado – " Nem o que penso faz sentido..."

_

* * *

_

_CLACK!_

Mais um tijolo quebrava.

Sango massageou a palma da mão e suspirou pesadamente. Observou Miroku se preparando para atingir o bloco laranja. Sorriu discretamente ao perceber a concentração do rapaz.

"Essa roupa branca lhe cae bem..." – pensou.

Enrubesceu e choacalhou a cabeça, chamando a atenção do amigo.

-Alguma coisa errada, Sango?

-Não, não... – balançou a cabeça negativamente, sorrindo – Pode continuar.

Miroku retribuiu o sorriso docemente e fechou os olhos novamente. A colegial suspirou aliviada e notou o olhar malicioso da amiga que estava sentada perto. Sentiu suas bochechas ficarem ainda mais vermelhas e a repreendeu com os olhos. Recebendo de volta, um sorriso maldoso.

-Acham que não deveria ter dito nada ao Inuyasha, ontem? – Miroku perguntou ainda fixado no tijolo.

Rin, que sentava no tatâme em que eles se mantiam de pé, remexeu-se trocando a posição das pernas.

-De certa forma, não. – respondeu relaxada.

-Mas – Sango começou, também concentrada no bloco a sua frente – De certa forma, sim.

O rapaz desfez a pose e olhou para as duas garotas.

-E isso significa exatamente, o quê?

-Acho que pra ele não é tão fácil superar algo assim. – Rin pousou os dedos no queixo – Porém... – deitou-se – Ele não pode viver dessa forma.

-Acho que agora, ele precisa muito mais, de amigos. – Sango afirmou.

-Acho que ele precisa de uma namorada. – Miroku disse sentando-se ao lado de Rin.

-Pra sofrer de novo...? – indagou a mais jovem.

-Mas a Kikyou não prestava. – Miroku retrucou.

-Ela é igualzinha á Kagome. – Rin prosseguiu.

-Em 'prestação' ou fisicamente?

-Digamos em – bocejou e levantou-se – Familiaridade. – e saiu sem explicações.

Miroku ficou um tempo a olhar a porta fechada e observou que Sango também o fizera.

"É cedo... 6:00 da manhã vendo-nos quebrar tijolo... Deve estar meio sonolenta..." – ele pensou.

Trocaram olhares e a moça deu de ombros. O garoto levantou e se espreguiçou demoradamente. Até sentir um peso sobre seu traseiro.

-Que folga é essa?- Sango repreendeu após chuta-lo. – Quer moleza? Sente num pudim! – reclamou impaciente.

-Ai... – massageou o traseiro enquanto ia até sua posição.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Música: I'm with you**

**Artista: Avril Lavigne**

**Sem comentários quanto a essa música... De certa forma, Inuyasha estava escutando a música, e ela tinha um pouco haver com ele. Meio que ele é sozinho e que não há ninguém para estar com ele. Muitas coisas ele reflete a partir da letra da música, que supostamente, Kagome 'canta'.**

**

* * *

(1)_Um barulho líquido e baixo começou a soar atrás da roda em volta de Inuyasha._ **

Quando a gente coça o olhoe ele tá meio úmido, faz um barulho meio de "meleca". Foi esse o barulhinho...

* * *

Oi... 

Nhaa...Que vergonha...Desculpem...É que...Nessa fic eu queria fazer uns capítulos mais "gordinhos", mas acontece que eu não tenho tempo de escrever. E quando eu tenho, eu quero dormir... -.- Ô ignorânciaaaa...Sorry!

Ahhhh! Deixa só eu fla uma coisinha...Mundo!Eu tô mais velha! -.-' Dia 13 de abril eu fiz 13 anos! Meu sonho infantil era ter 12 anos pra sempre...Meu pesadelo chegou... ç-ç

Antes de mais nada... AVISO: #Caham!#Hum... Por onde eu começo... Isso realmente é um aviso? Nem, nem! Mudou para: SATISFAÇÃO: Meu caro povo de Towsville...#Caham!# Digo,meu caro povo, leitores dessa fanfic, quanto ao episódio melodramático no capítulo anterior...Eu sei, eu sei, ela é exagerada, contudo,é uma questão de realidade. Nessa fic vou frisar demais a solidão entre outras coisas... Sabe tem gente que está e é assim como ela,bem sofrida. E digo isso por EXPERIÊNCIA. Então ainda vai ter muito choro, muita gente besta que vai até dormi no chão de tristeza XD

Ahh! Outra SATISFAÇÃO: (gostei de escreve isso... olha só que emoção: satisfação !sentiu o friozinho na barriga?)O Inu hoje, resolveu dar uma de super herói e salvar o banheiro feminino, pobrezinho...Ah! Quanto ao olho da Kagome, a parte super fofis que IRIA acontecer, como eu disse, IRIA. Muahuahuahuahuah!Eu cortei! #musiquinha maligna de fundo#O inu bonzinho morreu!Muhauhauah... Era um pouco cedo...Mas podem deixar, eles não iriam se beijar não... Quem sabe uns amassos, umas sem vergonhices, sim...Brincadeirinhaaaaaa! Nada de mentes poluídas...

Bom, a parte de música do Inuyasha, foi feita meio de última hora( o que eu não faço para postar esse capítulo...(aham...sei)), por isso tá um pouco confusa... Afff, olha o drama pra descobri que a Kikyou é prima da Kagome?Bleh...Nem sei porque fiz isso...

Pamella: Oiii!Eu tô ótima e você?...Desculpe a demora...OSCAR? Menina! Assim eu me acostumo mau...Mas...OBRIGADA! n.n Esses estímulos me deixam mais animada em escrever melhor!Valeu!É...Se viu, é castigo! Quem mandou a Kikyou ser tão bobona? Por isso, decidi que na minha fic ela vai sofrer para ter o que merece!(-.-' ...) Mas como eu sou "boazinha"(aham...) vou deixar ela desabafar um pouco...deixando ela desabar um pouco no chão gelado...oh infeliz...nhaaa, Pamella! Suas reviews me deixam emocionadas...Mew, brigada viu?Vc tbm, parece ser uma pessoaMEGA gente finaa! Eh...Tem povo que não responde mesmo, mas não dá pra deixar você passar nehh?A Sango tbm neh...Acontece, acontece..huahuahua...Do jeito que eu sou, a Kagome vai ter umas inflamações, vai ter um derrame e o Inu vai ter que pagar o hospital!Huahuah...brincadeiraaaaaa!Beijo...Beijo...hummm...lamento em dizer que vai demorar...Por mim, eles teriam se visto, se beijado, já tinham se declarado, casado...Poréééém, nem ia ter graça não é?Hehe... A grosseria do Inuyasha não vai faltar, fofo tbm vai ser, espero que muito. Hoje ia ser, mas mudei de idéia..Ahhh, pode acreditar encher o saco, NUNCA! Você me cativa ainda mais! Muito, muito, muito, muito, obrigada

Mila Himura:Oie!Tudo bem? Nehhh, tadinha dela...Desculpe pela demora, viu!Obrigadaaa!

Povo, amigo de fé, camarada...Obrigada!

Beijoss! Ja ne!


	6. Time After Time

**Nota:**

**Inuyasha e seus personagens não me pertencem até depois de amanhã. Porque acabo de falar com a Rumiko pelo telefone, e hoje mesmo pego um avião ao Japão, para assinar minha posse sobre Inuyasha e seus amiguinhos... (musiquinha maligna de fundo)**

* * *

**CHERISH**

**Time After Time**

_-Querida...? Acorde, queridaa!_

Remexeu o corpo e puxou o cobertor para cima de si.

_-Kagome, já está na hora! Levante!_

Desceu o travesseiro para o seu rosto.

_-Vamos lá, filha, abra esses olhos! _– uma certa irritação soou.

Nem ligando para a voz materna, enrolou-se ainda mais nas roupas de cama.

Ouve-se um suspiro de derrota.

-Eu pedi para a Kikyou te esperar, mas parece que ela não fez questão disso.

Em uma súbita ação, a garota abriu os olhos, jogou as cobertas e travesseiro no chão e permaneceu deitada.

-Mãe, - começou, com naturalidade – você ama a Kikyou?

-Ora! Mas é claro que amo. – sorriu docemente – Por que pergunta isso, filha?

-Acho que ela se sente meio deslocada... Aqui... – fitou o teto.

-Bom... – a mãe sentou na ponta da cama – De certa forma, ela deve se sentir um pouco solitária. – passou a dobrar o lençol jogado ao chão - Ela perdeu os pais muito cedo. Mas a amo como uma filha. Tê-la aqui, é como ter você, o Souta... – arrancou o travesseiro do chão. - E minha falecida irmã. – sorriu tristemente.

A púbere sentou-se.

-Não sei se ela percebe isso, mãe.

A mulher saiu da cama e direcionou seus pés até a janela fechada. Com delicadeza, abriu as persianas, deixando a luz do Sol entrar. Kagome virou o rosto e protegeu os orbes com as mãos. Olhou para a filha.

-Por que não a ajuda?

Kagome inclinou a cabeça.

-Ela é um ser difícil de se lidar.

A ente ainda com o sorriso nos lábios, botou a mão no ombro da filha.

-Difícil como você. – foi até a porta e virou-se – O café está na mesa. – e saiu.

A jovem riu e dirigiu-se ao banheiro.

* * *

-Exatamente. Precisa de um psicólogo. 

-Para...? – ansiou a resposta.

-Psicólogos ajudam. – disse numa certa ironia.

-Se acha que estou louco, me mande para um hospício de uma vez.

-Não disse que estava louco. – falou calmo – Só acho que um psicólogo poderia reduzir seus problemas. Tirar esses pesos da sua mente.

-Peso? Eu não tenho nenhum.

-Pare de enganar a si mesmo. – pediu enquanto lia o jornal.

-Problemas não se resolvem com psicologia. – disse num gole de leite.

-Mas conversar pode te deixar mais leve. E assim possa resolver.

-Nem Deus pode resolver meus problemas... – ignorou Seshoumaru.

-Não estou dizendo que seus problemas vão se resolver apenas com um psicólogo. – afirmou com um pouco de nervosismo. – Ele pode te dar soluções. – deixou o jornal de lado.

-Não, não pode. – olhando ao longe a manchete do jornal.

-E quem é você para falar isso?

-Hey... – sem prestar atenção no que ele falou e prosseguiu – Desde quando se importa comigo?

O yokai deixou cair seu _rachi_,_ (**1)**_desconcertado.

-...Apenas não quero estar sob o mesmo teto que... um fraco.

O hanyou levantou-se indignado e bateu o punho na mesa.

-Eu não sou fraco!

Seshoumaru elevou os olhos. Tomou um gole de seu café.

-É o adjetivo que se espera de um meio - yokai.

Mordeu o lábio inferior e segurou sua xícara até quebrá-la. Os estilhaços rasgaram filetes da pele de Inuyasha. E com mágoa nos olhos, fitou o meio irmão, antes de sair dali.

* * *

Bocejou por alguns segundos e lágrimas de sono escorreram por sua face. Pelo espelho, viu a amiga terminando de pentear seus cabelos e num ato rápido jogou água em seu rosto. 

-Que tal dormir mais á noite, Rin? – Sango indagou.

Com o rosto ainda pingando, foi até Sango e puxou a toalha do armário da amiga.

-Não, obrigada. – respondeu antes de dar outro bocejo.

Sango arrancou a toalha das mãos da garota e rapidamente segurou seu rosto, sob protestos de Rin.

-Me solta, Sango! – gritou antes, desta, tampar sua boca.

Sem soltar a "tampa" dela, puxou-a até a pia pela orelha. E ainda ouvia o gemidos abafados da pequena.

Com um pouco de grosseria abriu a água esfregou embaixo dos olhos dela, que soltou um grito de boca fechada. (**2)**

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Sua louca! O que tem na cabeça? – berrou depois de ser solta.

-Escondendo essas orelhas com corretivo, né? – perguntou em desafio mostrando o dedo que continha a maquiagem. (**3)**

Rin ficou quieta.

-Andou chorando a noite? – pos sua mão no ombro da garota.

A colegial fechou o punho com força e caminhou lentamente até o banco. Sentou-se como uma idosa desamparada.

-Ele... Me deu um fora. – abaixou o rosto.

Sango caminhou até a amiga e olhou para o teto. O que diria á uma pobre sonhadora?

-Rin... – levantou sua face pelo queixo – Você não é mulher de chorar por causa de um fora, é?

-Mulher... – repetiu com o olhar abaixo.

-Homem é que não é. – divertiu.

Sorriu tristemente.

-Ele... – começou – Acho que sou só uma garotinha.

-Não, não é. Isso é o que ele acha.

As lágrimas já rolavam dos olhos dela.

-Eu queria poder ser a pessoa ideal pra ele.  
-Rin... Pare de querer ser o que não é. O Seshoumaru é só um carinha metido. Que acha que pode com todo mundo.

-Ele é mais do que isso... – disse lentamente – É um homem fechado ao mundo... – encarou a amiga – Um yokai que odeia humanos.

-Bom... Na verdade, eu queria poder dizer que você deveria esquecer ele, mas...

-Olha, Sango – interrompeu – Pode parecer que eu sou obcecada por ele. Mas, ...

-Então... – continuou sem nem ligar para o comentário dela – Em consolo á você, lhe digo um nome: Inuyasha. – respirou - Ele também era assim, do tipinho, _sai que eu não me importo com você_ – imitou – Que não se importa nem com humanos nem com nada. – deu uma pausa - Mas ele se importava. E veja só – disse radiante – , ele é irmão do Seshoumaru!

-Sango... Inuyasha odeia o Seshoumaru. Inuyasha é um meio-yokai e o Seshoumaru é um yokai.

-E...?

-Ah... Esquece. – disse num suspiro – Bom, eu não quero parecer aquelas doida apaixonada, sabe. Você me conhece, já, já passa. – corou – Mesmo assim, já estou melhor, amiga, obrigada. – sorriu – Agora, licença, será que posso retocar a maquiagem que você fez questão de arrancar com toda sua brutalidade?

Sango fez careta e riu.

-Vai logo, baixinha!

Rin mostrou a língua e gargalhou junto a ela.

* * *

-Bom dia! – sorriu alegremente. 

-Oi.

-Puxa, que animação, heim? – sentou-se ao lado dele.

-Pois é. – respondeu sem emoção.

Kagome observou o casal que passou a frente e notou o olhar deles.

-Tá tudo bem? – ela perguntou para o jovem.

-Está tudo ótimo.

Ao longo do pátio, a cantora percebeu que Kikyou a olhava, mas esta, logo desviou o olhar e caminhou para bem longe.

A moça virou-se para o garoto ao seu lado.

-Hmm... Inuyasha?

-...

-Sabe ontem?

-...

-Então... – começou – Me desculpe por ser meio... – enrolou-se – Ah, não sei. É que fui meio intrometida na sua vida. – falou rápido - Realmente não te conheço. – abaixou o rosto – Não tinha direito de falar alguma coisa de você.

-Não, tudo bem. – disse com firmeza – Quem sabe você tenha razão. Sou apenas um ser que se esconde do mundo.

-Ah... – tornou a fitar o hanyou – Também não é assim. Eu só quis dizer que você podia ao menos tentar enfrentar o problema de frente.

-Você... – Inuyasha ignorou e encarou Kagome – Já sentiu que o mundo pode estar te vendo, mas não sabe o que você sente. – pausou - Como se fosse uma máquina qualquer, jogada no chão que - suspirou - cada vez mais é pisoteada...? – perguntou baixinho e devagar.

A garota abriu a boca para responder, mas Inuyasha impediu.

– Bem, mas é claro que nunca se sentiu assim... Você é famosa e bem sucedida, nada lhe falta. – afirmou rouco, olhando para o nada.

Kagome ficou por alguns instantes quieta, se aprofundando nos olhos cor de âmbar a sua frente.

-Ser famosa é ser conhecida por algo, e quem sabe ganhar um bom dinheiro por isso. Mas isso – balançou a cabeça - não tem nada haver com o que a gente sente aqui dentro – apontou para o seu corpo – Posso cantar a música mais feliz que já escrevi, porém não a canto porque sinto essa felicidade, e sim porque está no roteiro. – riu secamente - Como você mesmo disse, o mundo está te vendo, mas ninguém sabe o que está sentindo.

O sinal tocou e ela sorriu docemente.

-A gente conversa no recreio. – estendeu a mão.

Corado, Inuyasha aceitou e correram para suas devidas classes.

* * *

Os poucos minutos que se passaram pareceram horas diante o medo e ansiedade que pulsava em seu coração. Temia a verdade, e ainda assim queria poder esquecer e aproveitar enquanto estavam ao seu lado. 

-**Eu** vi tudo. – um voz sussurrou atrás de si.

-Tudo o quê? – perguntou sem ao menos olhá-lo.

-Você matando aula.

-Essa é a primeira aula do dia e não sei se percebeu, mas estou aqui, Miroku.

-Aula de karatê.

O meio-yokai hesitou em responder aquilo, mas tornou a falar:

-Estou pouco me importando com essa perda de tempo.

-Você gosta de lutar. – insistiu.

-Olha, - Inuyasha virou-se para o rapaz – Você mesmo disse ontem que eu tinha medo dos garotos do terceiro ano, então por que não imagina que é isso, enfia na sua cabeça e pára de me encher o saco? – voltou a sua posição.

Miroku ficou por alguns instantes sem reação, mas continuou a cochichar.

-Bom... Não era a esse lugar que eu queria que a conversa fosse.

-Queria aonde então? – encarou-o sem paciência.

-Será que "Kagome" não te lembra nada...?

O hanyou corou e voltou a prestar atenção na adorável aula.

-Eu disse que ela poderia ser legal. – Miroku tornou a falar-lhe.

-Pra mim, somente as músicas delas são legais, até que seja provado o contrário. – disse sem rodeios.

-Você é louco pelas músicas dela, Inuyasha. Agora, você tem a oportunidade de tê-la ao seu lado, por que não quer nem uma simples amizade?

Inuyasha bateu um pouco o lápis na mesa, pensou na pergunta do amigo e virou-se de novo.

-Acho que ela tem alguma relação com a Kikyou. – afirmou apoiando os braços na mesa do outro e se abaixando um pouco para não ser escutado.

-Por isso que você não quer ser amiga dela...? – Miroku indagou confuso.

-Não! – bateu a mão na testa – Esqueça a parte de amizade. Estou dizendo que elas podem ser familiares, sei lá!

-Hmm... – Miroku refletiu – Elas são bem parecidas, fisicamente. A Rin me falou alguma coisa desse gênero. Mas e daí, heim?– disse sem dar muita importância e começou a fitar sua caneta.

-O que a Rin disse? – arrancou a caneta das mãos dele.

-Um negócio de família... Ah não sei, Inuyasha...– bocejou. – Mas...

-A Rin é amiga da Kagome – interrompeu – Deve saber de alguma genética. Você não lembra?

-De que isso vai adiantar com sua amizade com a Kagome?

-Esqueça-a! – falou um pouco, chamando atenção de algumas pessoas – Você não entende, Houshi?É como ser traído!

-Ela te traiu?

-Éramos namorados...

-Você já foi namorado da Kagome? – Miroku perguntou sem entender.

Inuyasha suspirou.

-EU JÁ DISSE PARA ESQUECE-LA! – gritou. A professora os olhou e os dois fingiram estar prestando atenção na aula – Eu e Kikyou. – sussurrou.

-A Kikyou te traiu?

-É **como **uma traição, Miroku. Sabe, ela sabe do que eu gosto, eu sei do que ela gosta... – deu uma pausa – Mas, por que diabos ela nunca contou sobre a vida dela, família?

-Você também não contou. – Miroku afirmou.

-É... Mas ela nunca fez questão de...

-Hey... – interrompeu - Você namorou com a Kikyou e sequer sabia o sobrenome dela? – arqueou a sobrancelha desconfiado.

-Err... – o hanyou corou – Se eu sabia eu esqueci – mexeu as orelhas – Mesmo assim, meu namoro com ela ...Foi rápido demais... Foi o que eu disse agora a pouco!Eu nem a conhecia direito!

-Ahhh, mas foi o suficiente pra abalar esse seu coraçãozinho né? – cutucou-o enquanto sorria cheio de malicia.

CROQUE!

-Senhor Taisho, Houshi? Será que estou atrapalhando alguma coisa? Posso parar a aula para terminarem o que começaram. – a velha professora ironizou.

-Bom, - Inuyasha encarou-a – Para ser sincero, sim, a senhora atrapalhou, mas não se preocupe, dessa vez passa.

Indignada, a senhora apontou para a porta e logo Inuyasha estava saindo da sala, _com a graça de Buda._

* * *

-Oi! – parou ao seu lado. 

-Anh? Ah, oi! – deu um sorriso sem-graça.

-Errr... Você viu a Rin, a Sango ou qualquer pessoinha por aí?

Olhou para os lados.

-Miroku foi para lá com algumas garotas... – apontou para um canto do espaço – A Sango e a Rin devem estar onde sempre ficamos. – começou a andar – Não saiu com elas da sala?

-Não... – abriu o alumínio que enrolava seu sanduíche. – Fui procurar minha prima.

O hanyou parou de andar.

-Você tem uma prima aqui no colégio?

-Desde o maternal. – afirmou, interessada no seu lanche – 1º grau. – mordeu a merenda – Hmm... – engoliu – Falando nisso, acho até que ela é da sua classe.- pousou a mão no queixo pensativa.

-Ah, é? – indagou receoso.

-Conhece a Kikyou?

Inuyasha abriu a boca e não a fechou.

_Comprovado._

-Ééééé... Minha ex. – deu um sorriso amarelo.

Kagome sorriu radiante.

-É mesmo! Ah então é você o namorado dela! Quer dizer, o ex. – desconcertou – Ela nunca falou muito de você... – pareceu sem ar – Nem de nada... – olhou para baixo – ela não é de falar muito.

-É... eu sei. Foi de passagem mesmo. Bem rápido. – afirmou envergonhado.

Kagome continuou a caminhar até onde sempre ficavam aos intervalos. Estava surpresa e meio assustada. Não vira felicidade no nome de sua prima pelo lado de Inuyasha.

"Mas é claro! Ex, né? Se terminaram e nem mais se olham, deve ter alguma razão... Como eu sou boba."

-Sabe... – Inuyasha começou chamando a atenção de Kagome – Ela nunca me falou de você.

-Aé...? – exclamou sem muita diferença – É... ela não gosta muito de mim.

O rapaz desviou o olhar e apertou o passo.

_Comprovado._

_De novo._

* * *

-Mas nem pensar, hoje ninguém vai ajudar mãe em compra, nemvai se encontra com alguém,muito menos ir no enterro da Mariazinha, hoje é dia de reunião! – Rin afirmou irritada. 

-Feh! Achei que já tinha esquecido essa idéia ridícula... – Inuyasha resmungou.

-Jamais!

-Dá uma brecha, Rin. – Miroku pediu cansado.

-A _reunião amigável _é um ritual que vocês deixaram de fazer por muitos anos! Eu e Kagome fazemos desde pequena e vocês fizeram na quarta série! – cruzou os braços, emburrada.

Sango olhou para Kagome que apenas deu de ombros. Chegou mais perto de Rin.

-Exatamente, quarta série, 10 aninhos. 1º ano, 15 anos, Rinzinha.

Rin a fuzilou com os olhos e em questão de segundos, todos já haviam topado.

-Só que dessa vez, pequena, nós não temos cestinhas de piquinique pra ir passear no bosque. – Inuyasha zombou – Então adeus reuniãozinha amigável, até a próxima semana. – sorriu aliviado.

-Isso é o que você pensa. – disse, mostrando uma cesta enorme.

-Hey! – Miroku assustou-se – De onde tirou isso?

-Sou uma garota preparada. – afirmou fazendo pose.

Sango e Kagome balançaram a cabeça.

-Estamos perdidas.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Logo, já estavam num grande parque. **(o mesmo que o Inuyasha foi ler suas revistinhas... xD)** Sempre vazio, com todo tempo do mundo.

-Ahh, Rin, porque tem que insistir tanto nisso. Eu já fiz essa reunião no domingo.

-É, mas você fez só comigo, Kagome.– sentou-se no gramado, perto do lago onde tinha um pequena ponte – agora vamos todos juntos.

-Isso é alguma espécie de ajuda emocional? – o hanyou indagou.

-Ahhh! Vocês não entendem? – todos balançaram a cabeça que não.E Rin suspirou abrindo uma toalha de piquinique – Estamos crescendo. No colegial. Daqui s pouco estaremos fazendo vestibular, indo pra faculdade e se tornando adultos!

-E qual é o problema? - Kagome pediu.

-Vamos seguir nossas próprias vidas! Temos que fortalecer nossa amizade. Vamos nos tornar velhos chatos que só querem saber de trabalho, família e esquecer dos amigos de infância?

Kagome sorriu emocionada e a abraçou.

-Está com medo de ficar sozinha no mundo?

Rin a olhou com fogo nos olhos.

-Medo não. Estou apenas me prevenindo.

-Bom... – Miroku fitou a cesta – Já que é por uma boa causa...Vamos comer!

Todos, menos Rin atacaram a cesta.

-PAREM! – berrou. Todos a olharam – Não é só para comer! Temos que conversar, discutir...

-Discutir sobre a escola? – Inuyasha perguntou de boca cheia.

-Argh... – Rin bateu a mão na testa e fez careta – Comam logo, suas baleias!

Sem nem notar a ofensa, voltaram a comer. A mais nova, apenas suspirou e aproveitou.

Passaram a tarde comendo, conversando, brincando, se conhecendo melhor e rindo. A _reunião amigável _fazia seus efeitos.

-Kagome... – Rin tirou da mala um violão.

Miroku arrancou a mochila das mãos dela.

-O que mais você esconde aqui? – perguntou irritado.

-Me diga que você não subornou a Kikyou. – Kagome fez uma cara piedosa.

-Melhor que isso! Subornei o Alfred! – falou radiante.

-Alfred? – Sango indagou.

-Meu motorista. - a cantora disse num suspiro.

-Feh! Depois diz que é preparada.

-Oras! Mas eu sou! Consegui a comida, o violão e o caderno por algumas coisinhas em troca, sem que vocês notassem. - botou as mãos na cintura em desafio.

Inuyasha resmungou algo enquanto cruzava os braços.

-Que caderno, Rin? – Kagome ficou receosa.

A pequena sorriu sem-graça.

-Juro que não li.

Kagome corou.

-Mas eu nem me preparei e ... Rin! – disse rápido.

-Por favor! – juntou as mãos – Para deixar a _reunião amigável mais _agradável.

Ela suspirou e sorriu.

-Qual você quer?

-Aquela nova que você escreveu semana passada.

-Tem certeza que não leu meu caderno? - arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Err... – riu sem-graça – Desculpe, eu não me controlei.

Kagome riu e passou a mão pelas cordas. Dedilhou com os dedos e parou. Acomodou-se melhor na grama, de frente para a lagoa.

Começou com o violão.

Olhou para o céu agora laranja. Vagarosamente, o Sol se punha.

Devagar, começou a cantar suave.

_Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick,_

_And think of you_

_Turning in circles confusion_

_Is nothing new_

_Flashback to warm nights_

_Almost left behind_

_Suitcase of memories,_

_Time after_

_Deitado em minha cama eu ouço o relógio fazer tique-taque,_

_E penso em você_

_Virando em confusão de círculos_

_Não é nada novo_

_Retrospecto para esquentar as noites_

_Quase deixado para trás_

_Mala de recordações,_

_Tempo depois_

Olhou para Rin e viu seu dedão erguido, como sempre.

_Sometimes you picture me_

_I'm walking too far ahead_

_You're calling to me, I can't hear_

_What you have said_

_And you say go slow_

_I fall behind_

_The second hand unwinds_

_Às vezes você me pinta_

_Eu estou caminhando muito longe à frente_

_Você está chamando a mim, eu não posso ouvir_

_O que você disse_

_E você diz vá devagar_

_Eu fico para trás_

_O segundo desenrola a mão_

Fechou os olhos e cantou com mais intensidade.

_If you're lost you can look and you will find me_

_Time after time_

_If you fall I will catch you I'll be waiting_

_Time after time_

_If you fall I will catch you I'll be waiting_

_Time after time_

_Time after time_

_Se você está perdido você pode olhar e você me achará_

_Repetidas vezes_

_Se você cai eu pegarei e estarei esperando_

_Repetidas vezes_

_Se você cai eu pegarei e estarei esperando_

_Repetidas vezes_

_Repetidas vezes_

Abriu os olhos e observou a pequena ponte. Toda detalhada.

"Sempre tranqüila."

_After your picture fades and darkness has_

_Turned to grey_

_Watching through windows I'm wondering_

_If you're OK_

_And you say go slow_

_I fall behind_

_The drum beats out of time_

_Depois que seu quadro enfraqueça e a escuridão tem_

_Virado para se tornar cinza_

_Assistindo por janelas desejando saber_

_Se você esta bem_

_E você diz vá devagar_

_Eu fico para trás_

_O tambor bate fora do tempo_

Olhou para os amigos e encontrou o olhar de Inuyasha. Sorriu.

_If you're lost you can look and you will find me_

_Time after time_

_If you fall I will catch you I'll be waiting_

_Time after time_

_If you fall I will catch you I'll be waiting_

_Time after time_

_Time after time_

_Se você está perdido que você pode olhar e você me achará_

_Repetidas vezes_

_Se você cai eu pegarei e estarei esperando_

_Repetidas vezes_

_Se você cai que eu pegarei e estarei esperando_

_Repetidas vezes_

_Repetidas vezes_

Fechou os olhos novamente. E foi cantando mais baixo e fraco...

_Time after time_

_Time after time_

_Time after time_

_Repetidas vezes_

_Repetidas vezes_

_Repetidas vezes_

_**Continua...**_

* * *

**Música: Time after time**

**Artista: Eva Cassidy**

**Bom, essa música não teve nada haver com o momento. Mas ela tem um ritmo bem tranqüilo e bonitinho. **

**Obs: Entrem no site que tem no meu profile e dá pra ouvir. Ou quem tiver o CD do Smalville. **

* * *

**(1) **O yokai deixou cair seu _rachi_,desconcertado. 

**Rachi é o pauzinho com que os japoneses comem.**

**(2)**...que soltou um grito de boca fechada.

**Quando a gente está de boca fechada e gritamos, sae um grito abafado. É esse tipo de grito.**

**(3) ...**em desafio mostrando o dedo que continha a maquiagem.

**Não sei se perceberam, mas um pouco antes dessa parte, Rin lavou o rosto e a maquiagem continuou inteira. Normalmente ela sairia com a água. Mas essa é um tipo especial, que não sae com a água. Tem que passar uma espécie de álcool que vem junto com o produto.(isso existe) Se você esfregar bem também sae. Mas, digamos que dói um pouquinho. Ah! Eu sei que é difícil esconder as orelhas de lágrimas, mas não impossível. Se você encarar a pessoa bem de perto dá para ver.****

* * *

Uau... Há quantas meses eu não posto, alguém sabe? **

Bom... Foi vingança por ninguém ter deixado reviews... xD

Brincadeira. Não foi vingança. É que eu não tive tempo mesmo. Mas, podem acreditar, se alguém tivesse deixado uma review eu teria arranjado um tempo ;)

Humm... Eu queria ter botado alguma coisa cômica nesse capítulo, por que eu até tava com uma idéia... Há uns 6 meses atrás, pra ser sincera. Só que...eu esqueci! -.-'

Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo.

E eu tenho uma promoção pra vocês: se alguma alma caridosa apertar o botãozinho aí embaixo "Go", ganhará uma amiga!

Ai, que suborno. Esqueçam isso, pelo amor de Kami. Só deixem review se gostarem da fanfic.

Beijos.

Uau... Há quantas meses eu não posto, alguém sabe? 


End file.
